Betrayal knows my name
by Gody
Summary: Drago avait compris depuis longtemps qu'être spécial et avoir une vie heureuse étaient deux choses incompatibles. Et il était prêt à tout pour se venger des gens qui lui avaient tout pris. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son pire ennemi soit son premier amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Certains reconnaîtront cette fic puisque je l'avais mis comme choix dans un ancien « poll », mais que c'était l'autre histoire qui avait gagné! Par contre, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une obsession! Cette fic, je l'adore alors il faut que je l'écrive lol! J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme moi je l'aime!

**Betrayal knows my name**

**Chapitre 1**

Courir… il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour Drago Malfoy. Courir aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il devait s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements des policiers derrière lui, tout cela n'avait pas l'importance. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir la police à ses trousses.

-Espèce de morveux! Reviens ici!

Il aurait voulu leur signaler qu'il avait 22 ans et qu'il était loin d'être un morveux, mais il n'allait certainement pas perdre un temps précieux qu'il aurait pu utilisé à sauver sa peau. Dans son empressement, il ne remarqua la roche qui se trouvait sous ses pieds et trébucha lamentablement. Un des policiers se saisit de son bras le tournant violemment dans son dos et le faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Petit enfant de pute… tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper aussi facilement?

-Ne vous ont-ils pas appris à parler convenablement à l'école de police? Cracha Drago tout en essayant de se débattre.

Il entendit l'un des policiers pousser un petit ricanement tout en se moquant de son accent. Oui, il savait déjà que son accent était fort. Oui, l'anglais n'était pas sa langue d'origine, et alors? Il le parlait bien mieux que ces crétins! Il continua à se débattre fougueusement et un des policiers se décida à le tourner, voulant voir son visage. Drago ne fut même pas surpris en voyant le regard des deux policiers s'écarquiller alors qu'ils le fixaient avec un intérêt mal dissimulé.

-Tu es une fille ou un garçon?

-Allez-vous faire foutre. Siffla froidement le blond.

-Nous pouvons toujours vérifier, pas vrai Louis?

Le dénommé Louis eut un grand sourire et essaya aussitôt de défaire son pantalon. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre et d'hurler. Il savait déjà que cela ne servait à rien. Non, il avait une bien meilleure idée. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à rire aux éclats.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris? Demanda rageusement Louis.

-Merci, officier. Merci d'être des gros porcs dégoûtants.

Drago poussa alors un hurlement de terreur alors que le visage des policiers devenait livide. Il pouvait voir leur effroi… Il pouvait sentir leur envie de s'enfuir en courant. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il continuait à hurler. Il pouvait voir que les deux officiers ignoraient quoi penser. Il pouvait sentir le danger. Peut-être même sentaient-ils l'électricité qui s'éparpillait de plus en plus dans les airs. Drago ferma alors les yeux et laissa son pouvoir sortir en vague de son corps. Pour la première fois en plusieurs années, il ne se contrôla pas. Il n'avait plus à se cacher. Il pouvait tout laisser aller. Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle lorsqu'il vit la douleur pénétrer le corps des policiers. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tombés au sol, inconscients, que Drago daigna arrêter de les électrocuter. Il retira nonchalamment les menottes qui se trouvaient autour de ses poignets et refit la fermeture de son pantalon. Il eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux et s'apprêtait à courir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se tourna aussitôt en direction du bruit, le corps en alerte. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant un type qui devait avoir son âge et qui était encore plus petit que lui. Ses yeux lime dans son visage chocolat lui lançaient des éclairs menaçant que Drago ne prit même pas la peine de prendre au sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi? Cracha le blond. Ce n'est pas ton territoire.

-Territoire? Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parles.

Les yeux de Drago se promenèrent rapidement sur la silhouette délicate, et il lui tourna le dos. Ce type n'était pas une menace, et il était à peu près convaincu que ces policiers étaient morts. Il n'allait certainement pas rester là, comme un idiot, en attendant d'être emmené en prison.

-Laisse-moi tranquille avant que je te fasse mal, morveux.

Tu penses que **tu** pourrais me faire du mal?

Le rire qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de l'inconnu énerva aussitôt Drago qui fit aussitôt volte-face. Très bien, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais ce type lui tombait sincèrement sur les nerfs. La patience n'avait jamais été une de ses vertus. S'il possédait des vertus, bien sur.

-Aisément, _My Lady_.

Le surnom ne sembla pas plaire au morveux puisqu'il s'approcha calmement de lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de se mettre en position d'attaque. D'accord… soit ce type le sous-estimait grandement, soit il était complètement stupide. Il votait pour le « complètement stupide », après tout, ne voyait-il pas qu'il se trouvait à moins de deux pas de policiers morts? Par qui pensait-il qu'ils avaient été tués? Le Père Noël?

_-Tombe à genoux_. Entendit-il dans sa tête.

Son corps se figea, et il ouvrit la bouche, choqué au-delà des mots, alors que son corps obéissait à l'ordre silencieux.

_-Reste comme ça_.

Drago aurait voulu partir en courant, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à se débattre. Par contre, ce qu'il savait était que de voir le sourire arrogant sur le visage chocolat de l'inconnu commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le morveux sortit alors une paire de menottes et le mit rapidement autour de son poignet. Il se mit alors à genoux devant lui, son sourire fermement en place.

-Alors… tu penses encore que tu pourrais me faire le moindre mal?

Drago montra les dents avant d'utiliser sa tête pour lui flanquer un coup. Le morveux poussa un couinement de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol, le visage en sang. Drago était convaincu que son visage ne devait pas être en meilleur état, mais au moins avait-il réussi à clouer le bec de cet imbécile. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire une nouvelle réplique sarcastique, il sentit quelque chose de froid pénétrer dans sa tête et tomba aussitôt dans les vapes.

()

Il se réveilla péniblement et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la lumière brûlante qui pénétrait dans ses yeux. Était-il à l'hôpital? Pourquoi se trouverait-il à l'hôpital? C'était les policiers qui avaient eu mal, pas lui!

-Vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital, Day White.

Drago se tourna aussitôt en direction de la voix, se redressant immédiatement sur le lit. Il s'appuya fermement contre le mur, regardant violemment autour de lui. Il se trouvait en face d'un homme aux traits asiatiques. Ses yeux violets le fixaient avec froideur, et il était assis élégamment sur un fauteuil en cuir. Un type riche. Comme le disait si bien Naomi, il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux types trop riches, ils étaient toujours ceux au goût bizarre.

-Je n'ai pas de goût bizarre, Monsieur White. Poursuivit le type aux traits asiatiques.

-Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?

Il n'avait pas peur, pas pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il était plus puissant que ce type, il était plus puissant que tout le monde qu'il connaissait. Parce qu'il avait un pouvoir que personne d'autre ne possédait.

-Vous avez tord, Monsieur White. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être… spécial.

Drago sursauta violemment en entendant cette information. Ce type lisait dans ses pensées. Oh merde. Oh merde, merde, merde! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte et se leva d'un bond, essayant de s'enfuir. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que le type qui pouvait lire dans ses pensées le prit par le bras, et lui tordit calmement celui-ci, le faisant pousser un râlement de douleur.

-Laisse-moi partir! Je n'ai rien fait!

-Vous avez sévèrement blessé deux officiers de la loi. Je ne pense pas que cela compte pour « n'avoir rien fait ».

-Ils ont commencé!

-En faisant quoi exactement? Ils ont vu un voleur et ont, bien évidemment, essayé de l'arrêter.

-Est-ce qu'ils avaient le droit d'essayer de me violer parce que je suis un voleur?

L'asiatique lui relâcha alors le bras, et il s'empressa de partir vers le lit, ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Il allait pouvoir s'enfuir. Il avait toujours réussi à s'enfuir. Dès que ce type partirait… au moment où il était seul…

-Vous ne partirez pas, Monsieur White.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça! S'étrangla Drago. Laisse-moi partir! Tu ne sais rien de moi!

-Je sais que vous avez le pouvoir de l'électricité et que vous êtes puissant. Je sais que votre nom est Day White et que vous avez passé quelques années à l'orphelinat « Belle Fleur » avant de disparaître le jour de vos 17 ans.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement alors l'inconnu continuait à le fixer avec beaucoup de calme. Il détestait lorsque les gens étaient calmes alors que lui bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il leva alors la main, bien décidé à l'électrocuter et à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Je vous le déconseille fortement. Répliqua calmement l'inconnu. Si vous m'attaquez, je vous attaquerai. Et croyez-moi… mon attaque sera mille fois plus douloureuse.

_-Qui es-tu_!

-Severus Rogue. Et vous vous trouvez à Poudlard.

Poudlard? Quel genre d'endroit s'appelait « Poudlard »! C'était extraordinairement laid comme nom. Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage de Severus Rogue avant qu'il n'hoche la tête.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Maintenant, reposez-vous bien. Je vous donnerai plus d'informations plus tard.

Drago montra les dents, montrant clairement son irritation. Rogue l'ignora avec superbe avant de sortir de la pièce. Drago attendit patiemment une dizaine de minutes avant que son air impatient disparaisse rapidement. Il se coucha docilement sur son lit et attendit patiemment de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, son esprit ne se trouvait plus à Poudlard, mais dans la chambre d'une magnifique femme brune aux yeux gris. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire en sentant sa présence.

-Drago, tu as réussi de toute évidence.

-Oui, ma tante.

-Tu as pénétré Poudlard?

-Oui.

-Le maître sera fier.

Drago se foutait éperdument du maître et de ses objectifs. Il n'avait qu'un seul but en tête… un seul et unique but… la vengeance la plus totale et la plus brutale qui soit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drago pouvait voir le petit sourire malicieux qui se formait sur le visage de sa tante. Bellatrix Lestrange devait trouver immensément drôle que l'un de ses neveux se trouve à Poudlard. Le blond s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là pour l'amusement de Bellatrix. Il n'était pas là pour faire plaisir à un maître qui dormait depuis plus de dix ans. Il était là afin de trouver ceux qui avaient osé tout lui voler.

-Retourne dans ton corps avant qu'ils ne reviennent te voir.

-Très bien.

-Je te reverrai dans un mois.

-Très bien.

L'esprit de Drago retourna brusquement dans son corps, mais il resta les yeux fermés. Il était à Poudlard à présent. Il s'agissait de la partie facile. C'était gagné leur confiance, découvrir leur plan, donner les informations à sa tante, et surtout ne pas se faire prendre qui allait être le problème. Ces gens ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était Drago Malfoy. Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il y avait eu un survivant lors de l'assassinat de sa famille. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, mais il l'ignora aisément. La douleur était une émotion familière. Elle ne le dérangeait presque plus.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant Severus Rogue. Il savait que le métis ne fouillerait pas dans sa tête, plus maintenant en tout cas. Il ne le considérait pas comme un danger et utiliser en permanence ce pouvoir ne pouvait être qu'épuisant. Le blond fronça férocement les sourcils avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air trop confortable. Day White, un enfant de la rue, ne serait jamais à ses aises dans un endroit inconnu avec des gens inconnus dont un pouvait lire ses moindres pensées.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui? Demanda paisiblement le métis.

-Je veux sortir d'ici.

-Tu sortiras bien assez tôt. Ton entrainement commence dès demain.

Rogue s'approcha alors de lui et Drago vit le style qui se trouvait dans sa poche gauche. En un mouvement fluide, il s'empara de celui-ci et le pressa contre la gorge de son geôlier.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrainement. Cracha-t-il. Par contre, toi, tu en aurais besoin.

-Que vas-tu faire? Me tuer?

Drago sentit rapidement l'air froid qui se promena dans son crâne, indiquant clairement la présence de Rogue dans ses pensées. Il ignorait s'il allait le tuer… Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire… Il était paniqué bordel! Quel était cet endroit? Pourquoi l'avait-il kidnappé? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas partir?

-Nous voulons te donner une seconde chance Day.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une seconde chance! Siffla Drago.

Il enfonça plus profondément le stylo dans la peau blanche de Rogue et crispa les dents. Tuer ce type aurait été facile, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de franchir le pas. Sa conscience? Il avait une conscience à présent? Il se serait volontiers mis à rire s'il n'avait pas compris le sérieux de la situation.

-Ah bon? Tu vis dans la rue, tu n'as pas d'éducation, pas de relation et pas de famille. Tu ne fais rien de ta vie.

-Je suis très occupé.

-À faire quoi?

-À survivre.

Survivre était la seule chose qui comptait dans ce monde de fous, et il y était très doué. Si ce type se tenait entre lui et sa liberté…

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs de cette façon, Day. C'est très dangereux.

-Pour mes ennemis.

-Pour toi-même. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis exactement comme toi.

Drago recula d'un pas, sa main ayant le style toujours posée sur la jugulaire de Rogue. Un petit coup et ce type était mort… Un seul petit coup et il retournerait à sa vie normale… À sa vie où il ne mangeait pas tous les jours et où des policiers pouvaient essayer de le violer… Pa seulement les policiers… Il baissa légèrement le stylo et Rogue en profita pour poser sa main sur la sienne, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Fais-moi confiance Day. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas notre unique recrue. Il y a des centaines de personnes comme toi. Nous t'aiderons à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Nous t'aiderons à l'utiliser pour faire quelque chose de ta vie.

Drago hocha la tête et il sentit la présence de Rogue disparaitre de son crâne. Quel tas de conneries… Le sauver? Est-ce que ces autres « recrues » avaient cru ces idioties? C'était possible… Certains étaient désespérés, mais pas lui. Il afficha un sourire tremblant alors qu'il savait que ses yeux montraient clairement sa méfiance. Day White n'était pas un crétin. Day White voulait y croire, mais ne faisait pas encore confiance. Il ne devait jamais oublier quant ces lieux, il était Day White. Personne ne devait découvrir Drago Malfoy. Mais, quand l'heure viendra…

-Faire quelque chose de ma vie… Souffla Drago.

-Oui. Changer le monde. Servir ton pays.

Être donné à l'abattoir afin de mourir pour des personnes qui se foutaient royalement de lui, mais Day White ne savait pas ça… Day White devait sourire et laisser une lueur d'espoir danser dans son regard…

-Et comment est-ce que je suis supposé faire ça? Répliqua le blond.

-Pour l'instant, va à tes cours. Apprends à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Le reste viendra bien assez tôt.

Le reste? Décimer des familles faisait-il partie de ce reste? Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre et Drago s'exécuta avec méfiance. Est-ce que son cinéma avait véritablement marché? Est-ce que ces gens allaient vraiment l'entrainer? Il pénétra soudainement dans une grande salle bruyante où se trouvait une centaine de jeunes. Les âges variaient entre 16 ans et 25 ans. Drago plissa les yeux en voyant le type qu'il avait surnommé « My Lady ». Celui-ci posa un regard colérique sur lui avant de retourner à sa conversation avec un grand type à la peau d'ébène et à l'air rancunier.

-Ce sont tes camarades de clase. Essaye de bien t'entendre avec eux.

Puis Rogue le planta là sans un seul autre mot. Son premier test par ces dégénérés. Il pouvait parier sa main droite que chacun de leurs mouvements étaient sous haute surveillance. Ces jeunes se croyaient en sécurité ici, mais ils n'étaient que des rats de laboratoire et lui devait jouer le jeu. Il trouva un coin de table libre et s'empressa de s'y asseoir. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il voulait uniquement observer. Ses yeux se promenaient d'individu en individu, mais il remarqua rapidement lorsque « My Lady » s'assit en face de lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda d'emblée Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux lime brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement et le blond pouvait aisément deviner que ce type croyait qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec lui.

-Tu ne survivras jamais ici. J'espère que tu le sais. Lui fit remarquer « My Lady »

-Est-ce que c'est une bosse qui se trouve sur ton front ou bien c'est ta tête qui est trop enflée?

Le visage de celui qui l'avait capturé se voila de rage et le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Il jouait à ce jeu depuis bien trop longtemps pour avoir peur d'un crétin qui n'avait probablement jamais souffert de sa vie.

-Écoute-moi bien Blanche Neige…

-Non, toi, écoute-moi bien connard. Si je t'ai donné l'impression que tu pouvais venir me faire suer, c'est dommage. Dégage. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des mômes.

Son adversaire s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte, et si Drago devait juger par la réaction de tout le monde, ce quelqu'un devait être important. Les yeux gris du blond se posèrent sur cette personne, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, montrant clairement qu'il était sous le choc de ce qu'il était entrain de voir. Impossible. Des yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les siens et sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement. Impossible. Impossible. Il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. D'un horrible cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas être là… Il ne pouvait pas se trouver devant lui en ce moment. Il avait cru… Il avait été si convaincu…

« Harry… ». Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi était-il là? Ce n'était pas possible. Sa famille, elle-aussi, avait été loyale au Maître. Sa famille aurait dû être éliminée, comme la sienne. Il… Harry… Harry… Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce-que… Ce n'était censé se dérouler de cette façon! Harry… Ses ongles pénétrèrent dans sa paume, le ramenant à la réalité. Harry se trouvait à Poudlard… Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient emmené de force? Non… Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé vivants s'ils l'avaient trouvé…

-Harry Potter… l'enfant prodige. Déclara soudainement « My Lady » en roulant des paupières. Tu devrais avoir peur Blanche Neige...

-De quoi? De lui? De toi? Ne me fais pas rire. Dégage.

Les yeux lime s'assombrirent considérablement, mais, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, celui-ci décida de le laisser tranquille. Parfait… Il avait besoin de calme… Il avait besoin de comprendre… Harry… Harry était censé être mort… À moins que… une bile amère emplie son estomac, et il comprit aussitôt. Était-il vraiment aussi idiot? Harry se trouvait ici et il avait parfaitement connu sa maison… Comment l'ordre du Phoenix aurait pu réussir son attaque sur sa maison sans de l'aide. Le passage secret… Le passage secret qu'il lui avait montré. Il allait vomir. Il allait vomir. Une ombre s'abattit soudainement sur lui et il leva son regard en direction de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Les yeux émeraude se fixèrent durement sur sa personne et Drago s'obligea à afficher un air impassible. Peut-être qu'il ne le reconnaitrait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne se souviendrait pas du crétin qui était tombé amoureux de lui et qui lui avait donné une opportunité en or afin de détruire sa famille. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sérieusement? Il avait mal pour ça? Il était vraiment un crétin. C'était logique. Il avait toujours su que quelqu'un avait trahi sa famille, maintenant il savait de qui il s'agissait voilà tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha-t-il agressivement.

La bouche du brun ne bougea pas alors que ses yeux continuaient à le transpercer. Day White ne connaissait pas ce type. Day White n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il était Day White à présent. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier… Si Harry Potter se souvenait de Drago Malfoy…

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne ma photo? Comme ça tu pourras me regarder aussi longtemps que tu le désires sans m'obliger à supporter ta compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Potter.

Sa voix était plus grave que dans son souvenir. C'était normal… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils n'avaient que 15 ans et lui venait de donner sa virginité sans le moindre regret. Il allait vomir.

-Changer le monde. Faire une différence. Etc. Ça te cause un problème?

Ce type avait pris la virginité de Drago Malfoy, un enfant privilégié qui connaissait la différence entre un merlot et un vin de bas étage. Day White avait vécu dans la rue. Day White ne connaissait pas d'Harry Potter.

-Ton nom. Ordonna le brun.

-Demande-le-moi gentiment connard.

Un mauvais mot ne franchissait jamais les lèvres cultivées de Drago Malfoy. Ses insultes étaient raffinées et sophistiquées. Day White n'en avait rien à foutre de la sophistication. Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, de la mauvaise réponse puisque Potter lui tourna le dos et partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Drago pouvait déjà entendre les murmures des personnes autour de lui. Sa mission venait de devenir foutrement compliquée.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir!

**Betrayal know my name**

**Chapitre 2**

Drago essayait de garder son calme et son air paisible malgré les murmures qu'il pouvait entendre autour de lui. Il n'était pas là pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Bon sang! Il était là uniquement pour trouver le plus d'informations possibles sur l'Ordre du Phénix! Et ensuite… enfin… Son poing se serra durement et il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Et ensuite, il foutrait ce foutu ordre en feu. Comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne. S'il se concentrait un peu, il pouvait presque sentir les flammes lécher ses bras et ses narines être envahies par l'odeur de cendre… Il pouvait entendre le cri de son père… Il… Il n'était pas Drago Malfoy. Il était Day White. Comme sa tante ne cessait de le lui répéter. Lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Drago Malfoy n'existait pas. Il était uniquement un adolescent qui avait disparu lors de l'assassinat de la famille Malfoy. Un adolescent qui était peut-être mort. Day White était vivant. Day White avait vécu toute sa vie dans la rue… Day White avait vécu… Il dut se retenir pour ne pas réagir aux souvenirs qui essayaient de l'envahir. Il était fort à présent. Il avait un but. Il ne devait pas oublier ce but. Sinon, pourquoi avait-il survécu à tout cela? Deux personnes s'assirent soudainement devant lui et Drago fut obliger de lever la tête pour les regarder. Une fille aux cheveux bruns très bouclés et un type roux qui devait toucher le plafond tant il était grand. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement en les observant.

-Bonjour Day. S'exclama l'inconnue brune. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Ronald Weasley. Nous sommes ici pour t'accueillir à Poudlard.

-Je suis à Poudlard depuis plus d'une heure. Le moment de m'accueillir est passé.

Le sourire de Granger menaça de s'évanouir alors que Weasley semblait le trouver amusant. Seigneur… ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu'il n'avait aucune envie de leur parler? Il voulait… Il était Day White. Il n'avait pas à être hanté par Harry Potter ou le massacre de la famille Malfoy. Cela n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Pas en ce moment.

-Pardon Day. Souffla Granger. Rogue vient de nous prévenir de ton arrivé. Nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible!

Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, ou en avait-il besoin? Une seconde pour décider… Une seconde pour trouver la meilleure solution.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Finit-il par répondre. Je suis Day White, mais vous le savez déjà.

-Oui… Nous étions un peu surpris en te voyant, nous devons l'admettre. Poursuivit Granger, visiblement soulagée qu'il ne soit pas trop difficile d'approche.

-Pourquoi?

-Normalement, les nouveaux élèves n'ont pas plus de 17 ans.

-J'en ai 22.

-Comme Ron et moi!

Est-ce que la conversation était terminée? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour socialiser, mais il avait déjà mis… Harry en colère. Son masque faillit s'écrouler en pensant au brun, mais il réussit à le maintenir. Day White n'était pas troublé par Harry Potter. Day White n'avait pas été trahi par Harry Potter.

-Est-ce que Zabini t'a dit quelque chose de déplaisant? Demanda brusquement Weasley, parlant pour la première fois.

-Pas vraiment. Rétorqua Drago. Il essayait de me montrer qui est le chef, voilà tout. Les types comme lui ne me font pas peur.

-Excellente réaction. Ricana le roux. C'est un crétin infantile qui se pense meilleur que tout le monde.

-Il pourrait te faire pousser le chant du coq s'il le voulait Ron, alors ne va pas le provoquer. Réprimanda Granger.

Drago croisa alors le regard du fameux Zabini qui le fixait avec une animosité qui était parfaitement justifiée. Venait-il de se faire son premier « ennemi »? Hilarant. Ce morveux n'était certainement pas dans sa liste des priorités.

-C'est son unique pouvoir. Cracha Weasley. Il ne pourrait pas lancer une balle droite si sa vie en dépendait. Sans oublier qu'il trébuche sur ses propres pieds.

-Tu exagères! Répliqua Granger.

-Si tu le dis.

De toute évidence, Weasley n'appréciait pas du tout Zabini. Grand bien lui fasse. Le regard de Drago se promena tranquillement dans la salle avant de se poser sur Granger.

-Qui sont les plus forts? Demanda doucement Drago.

-Moi, pour commencer. Répondit aussitôt le roux.

-Ron! La modestie est une vertu!

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de vertueux! Sérieusement?

La brunette roula ses grands yeux noisette alors que Weasley haussait nonchalamment les épaules.

-Et ton pouvoir est? Poursuivit le blond, un sourcil levé.

**-Mes** pouvoirs sont… un mystère que tu découvriras en passant plus de temps avec moi.

Malgré lui, un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Drago.

-Je suis très observant. Quelques jours et je saurais tout de toi.

-Je ne suis pas aussi facile que ça.

Drago entendit Granger pousser un soupir de dérision, et il se tourna dans sa direction. Il devait avoir l'air d'un type normal. Enfin c'est ce que Day White ferait s'il se trouvait dans une situation comme celle-là. Une nouvelle chance afin d'avoir, enfin, la vie normale dont tout le monde rêvait.

-Et, à l'exception de Monsieur Fantastique, qui est puissant?

-Monsieur Fantastique, superbe surnom! Je pense que tu commences déjà à me connaitre un peu White.

-Zabini, Finnigan, Longdubat…

_-Longdubat_! S'exclama Weasley, visiblement abasourdie.

-Il a l'air médiocre, mais il ne l'est pas.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur le jeune homme obèse qui mangeait silencieusement avec un crapaud. Les apparences ne voulaient rien dire. Après tout, Harry Potter lui avait fait croire qu'il était follement amoureux de lui avant de… Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il était Day White.

-Si tu le dis… Approuva le roux. Hermione aussi est très puissante.

Drago s'en doutait depuis le début de la conversation.

-Smith et Boot ont des pouvoirs intéressants, mais bon… Nous sommes tous puissants dans un certain sens.

-Tu as oublié Harry Potter. Fit remarquer Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne l'ai pas _oublié_, Ronald. Réprimanda la brunette. Il est un professeur. Day me parlait des élèves. Pas vrai?

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

-Il a l'air jeune pour être un professeur. Murmura Drago.

-Il a 23 ans. Déclara Hermione. Mais, sa situation est étrange de toute façon. Normalement, il est censé être, encore, en entrainement, mais…

-Mais quoi?

-Oh non… Souffla Weasley. Elle est en mode « professeur ».

Granger ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, son regard fixé sur Drago. Cette fille était une mine d'information. Sa tante aurait été fière de lui. Une grimace faillit se former sur son visage. Que sa tante aille se faire foutre de toute façon.

-Dès que nous nous faisons repérer par Poudlard, un enseignant viendra nous voir pour nous y emmener. Normalement, nos pouvoirs se manifestent lorsque nous atteignons l'âge de 17 ans, mais parfois… ce pouvoir arrive plus tôt. C'est pour cela que certaines personnes n'ont pas 17 ans. Mais, même si cela arrive, nos cours pour entrainer nos pouvoirs commencent lorsque nous avons 17 ans et finissent à nos 24 ans.

-7 ans pour vous entrainer… À quoi exactement? Demanda nonchalamment Drago.

-À nous contrôler, à comprendre nos responsabilités face à nos pouvoirs et aux gens qui nous entourent… Crois-moi, 7 ans peuvent paraître longs, mais c'est nécessaire.

-Et ce Potter…

-Il est l'exception à la règle.

-Pourquoi?

Une grimace déforma le visage de la jeune femme alors que Weasley éclatait de rire.

-Elle ne sait pas. Expliqua-t-il. Personne ne le sait. N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie.

-Voudrais-tu bien te taire Ronald?

-Non… je ne voudrais pas bien me taire.

-Il est un professeur depuis ses 20 ans. Et un mystère.

-Ouh… le mystère du grand Harry Potter. Ricana Weasley. L'obsession de notre chère Hermione, et du trois quart des autres filles.

-Et du trois quart des homosexuels aussi. Répliqua avec amusement Granger.

-Pas la mienne, merci beaucoup. Ce type me donne mal à la tête dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Drago ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Potter était un mystère, et alors? Il n'avait pas à percer le mystère qui l'entourait. Il n'avait qu'à… Il n'était pas venu pour… Il déglutit avec peine et se tourna d'un coup vers Weasley.

-Est-ce que ce qui sort de sa bouche est si complexe? Demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Non, mais tout le monde devrait dire les mots « responsabilité », « devoir » et « loyauté » un maximum de 5 fois en une heure. Potter n'a pas encore compris ça.

-Quoi? Devrait-il dire plutôt « Baiser », « Coucher » et « Sucer » pour te rendre heureux?

-Dis ces mots encore 5 fois, et tu verras mon sourire extatique.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit Weasley… Tu es trop facile.

-Seulement avec toi White.

Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui, Drago pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque. Il se tourna légèrement et essaya de n'avoir aucune réaction en regardant le cousin de son père, Sirius Black. Alors lui aussi… Les yeux bleu glacé de Black le fixaient avec une surprise mal dissimulée. Derrière lui se trouvait Potter qui croisait les bras tout en le fixant intensément.

-Monsieur… White, veuillez venir avec nous. Déclara calmement Sirius Black.

Drago hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers Weasley.

-Si ces mots te mettent un sourire extatique sur le visage, que vas-tu faire si je fais plus?

-Remercier ma bonne étoile.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers le cousin de son père et Harry Potter. Le regard du brun passa impassiblement de lui à Weasley avant de leur tourner le dos et de se mettre à marcher. Croyait-il qu'il allait le suivre comme un petit chien? Drago dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter. Potter l'avait reconnu… Black l'avait reconnu… L'héritier des Malfoy ne pouvait rester en vie. Il devait devenir Day White… Il ne devait laisser personne voir le Drago Malfoy en lui… sinon, il ne risquait pas de survivre une seule semaine. Ils sortirent de la salle bruyante et Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Où allons-nous? Rogue m'a dit de m'intégrer…

-Effectivement, mais nous avons quelques questions à te poser. Répondit placidement Black.

-Rogue m'a dit…

-Il sera là, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'inquiéter alors que sa mission venait de changer du tout au tout? Seigneur… Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir faire?

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir!

**Betrayal know my name**

**Chapitre 3**

Drago eut une grimace explicite en voyant Rogue. Est-ce que Black et Potter lui avaient déjà dit la vérité sur son identité? Est-ce que sa mission était terminée avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer? Une rage brûlante le traversa et il s'obligea à ne pas laisser son regard dériver sur Harry Potter. Il ne devait pas penser à lui s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de survivre. Il ne devait plus être Drago Malfoy, mais bien Day White. Un orphelin qui avait été abandonné à 15 ans et qui ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son propre nom. Voilà qui il devait être maintenant. Un sourire rassurant apparut sur le beau visage de Rogue et celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Drago s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis de m'intégrer pour ensuite revenir me chercher? Je ne peux pas avoir la paix pendant 5 fichues minutes? Attaqua-t-il d'emblée.

Comme à l'ordinaire, il sentit le frisson glacé à l'intérieur de sa tête qui lui annonçait que Rogue venait d'y pénétrer. Bordel! Pourquoi devait-il se trouver ici? S'il avait su qu'il allait avoir autant d'ennuie, il n'aurait jamais osé attaquer ces deux policiers. Être violé n'avait jamais tué personne, mais se trouver dans cet endroit… Ses yeux se promenèrent brièvement sur Harry Potter et le type qui l'accompagnait. Pourquoi est-ce que ce supposé « prodigue » l'avait repérer? Il n'aimait peut-être pas les blonds.

-Je peux vous assurez, Monsieur White, que Monsieur Potter _adore_ les blonds.

Drago se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Il se fichait bien de ce que Potter aimait ou n'aimait pas. Il voulait partir d'ici. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que ses yeux se posaient sur chaque recoin de la pièce. Une simple sortie… Un simple moyen… Rogue s'accroupit alors devant lui, posant une main rassurante sur la sienne.

-Il est inutile de chercher un moyen pour vous enfuir, Monsieur White. Vous n'y arriverez pas. De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas en danger.

-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi ces deux connards gardent la porte?

Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit davantage et il rejeta sa longue chevelure de jais derrière son épaule.

-Ils ne gardent pas la porte. C'est parfaitement normal qu'ils soient ici. Ils vont être vos professeurs, après tout, et ils aimeraient mieux vous connaitre.

À quel point voulaient-ils _mieux le connaitre_? Un éclair de panique le traversa et il s'obligea à continuer à sourire avec désinvolture.

-Ils n'ont aucunement l'intention de vous toucher Monsieur White. Pas de la façon dont vous semblez le penser en tout cas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas convaincu? Cracha Drago avec hargne.

-Nous sommes ici pour nous assurer que tout va bien. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

Le soudain tutoiement fit frissonner Drago. Est-ce que ce type pensait qu'ils étaient amis? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient se mettre à parler de leurs sentiments et de leurs ennuies? Il se trompait gravement.

-Je suis convaincu qu'un jour la confiance s'installera entre nous. Après tout, nous sommes assez similaires.

-En quoi? Siffla Drago.

Similaires? Il aurait bien commencé à rire, mais cela aurait gâché l'effet qu'il voulait donner. Ce type avec ses vêtements qui devaient coûter plus chers que ce qu'il mangeait en un mois voulait lui faire croire qu'ils se ressemblaient? Quelle bonne blague.

-Je n'ai pas toujours porté des vêtements de qualité. En fait, à une époque, je portais très rarement des vêtements.

-De quoi est-ce que…

Avant que l'on vienne me chercher, je vivais avec mon père qui avait pris l'habitude de penser que j'étais sa femme. Ma mère ne lui suffisait pas, tu peux bien l'imaginer. Deux trous, c'est toujours mieux.

-Un frisson d'horreur traversa Drago alors que son sourire restait fermement en place.

-Et en quoi ça nous rends similaires? Répliqua-t-il hargneusement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui de l'orphelinat Day?

Il voulait boire de l'eau. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était sur le point de se dessécher. Ou bien était-ce son âme qui se trouvait dans cet état? Non. Il ne voulait pas de ce foutu verre d'eau. Ses mains tremblaient et ce n'était qu'en les serrant l'une contre l'autre qu'il gardait son calme.

-Parce que j'ai tué un prêtre. Cracha-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que, comme ton père, il aimait bien trop les trous.

Garder son sourire moqueur, garder son air amusé, garder son calme avant que tout ne s'effondre autour de lui. Rester calme… Rester calme…

-Alors, tu l'as tué parce qu'il te violait? Demanda calmement Rogue, ses yeux mauves étaient presqu'hypnotiques.

-Ouais.

-Tu l'as tué par peur, par colère, par vengeance? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à l'attaquer?

La survie, voilà ce qui l'avait fait attaquer ce salopard. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'essayer de détendre ses muscles. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'imaginer les yeux bruns qui le regardaient avec tant de convoitise, des mains potelées qui se promenaient sur son corps alors qu'il hurlait… hurlait encore et encore…

-Donc… tu ne voulais pas le tuer… tu voulais uniquement t'enfuir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Il est mort.

-Non. Il ne l'est pas.

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago ne put rien entendre d'autre que le son de sa propre respiration. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute expression et il faillit perdre le contrôle. Une seconde… juste une seconde… Il était vivant. Il était vivant. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau et il sentit le sang coulé dans la paume de sa main.

-Il a survécu, même si l'idée de le poignarder avec un ciseau en plein dans le cou était très intéressante.

La main de Rogue se posa alors sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-À quoi penses-tu? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Que j'aurais dû viser le cœur.

Le sourire de Rogue, qui avait toujours eu l'air tendre, se durcit légèrement et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard. Quoi? Il allait le tuer à présent? Bonne chance. Il n'avait pas survécu jusque là pour mourir ici. Il s'était enfui de cet orphelinat de merde. Il s'était enfui de Masanov… Il allait survivre. Il survivait toujours. Même sans mémoire, sans argent, sans relation… Il survivait.

-Tu ne l'as pas uniquement poignardé pour te sauver alors… mais aussi par vengeance. Fit remarquer le métisser.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change dans ta foutue vie?

-Ça me fait poser des questions sur les humains… sur la vengeance… sur bien des choses…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais te poser tes questions quand je ne suis pas là? Cracha Drago, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Les doigts de Rogue se durcirent sur son visage, et Drago fit bien attention à ne pas grimacer plus que nécessaire. Il pouvait peut-être lire ses pensées, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Personne n'avait le droit de lire ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage.

-Est-ce que tu aimais ce prêtre? Demanda soudainement Rogue.

-Quoi? Non.

-Même pas au début? N'était-il pas quelqu'un de proche de toi?

-Non. Il a peine pris le temps de me dire « bonjour » avant de me foutre sur son lit.

Le métis secoua lentement la tête, semblant véritablement pensif.

-Alors… Est-ce que cela est véritablement une trahison? Poursuivit Rogue.

-Il ne m'a pas trahi. Approuva Drago. Il me prenait seulement pour sa pute.

L'air glacé qui se trouvait dans son crâne se dissipa soudainement, et Drago comprit immédiatement que Rogue ne lisait plus ses pensées. Il eut presqu'envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement et son corps se détendit imperceptiblement. Il voulait partir d'ici. Il ne voulait plus parler de Père Alexander ou même voir l'ombre de Masanov. Peut-être que Potter et Black n'avaient rien dit. Peut-être que Rogue n'était pas au courant de sa véritable identité. Peut-être que Potter et Black n'étaient pas absolument convaincus qu'il était Drago Malfoy et que tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils n'auraient pas de preuve, ils le laisseraient tranquilles. Peut-être…

-Est-ce que tu veux entendre l'histoire d'une véritable trahison? Souffla paisiblement le métis.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix? Répliqua glacialement Drago.

-Je veux simplement savoir ce qui peut pousser à la vengeance. N'es-tu pas curieux toi aussi?

-Non.

-Je suis convaincu que tu l'es.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

Rogue pencha légèrement la tête de côté, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Je vais te raconter la tragédie de Tanya Petrova.

-Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-Pourquoi? N'aimes-tu pas les histoires russes? Pourtant ton accent m'indique que tu viens de là-bas.

Drago s'obligea difficilement à afficher un sourire nonchalant avant de rouler des paupières.

-Bon, je m'en fiche. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Finit-il par déclarer, essayant d'avoir l'air exaspéré.

-Tanya Petrova était presqu'une princesse, son père était si puissant qu'elle vivait dans un palais. Mais, la puissance a prix. La puissance a toujours un prix. Le père de Tanya avait de nombreux ennemis alors, pour s'assurer de la sûreté de sa fille adorée, il avait même obligé la belle Tanya à être entourée de gardes du corps.

-Où est la tragédie? Elle s'est cassé un ongle? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

Le sourire de Rogue disparut et ses yeux mauves s'assombrirent dangereusement.

-Le père de Tanya avait un cousin et ce cousin avait un fils adoptif. Un orphelin dont les parents avaient été tués. Ce cousin rendait souvent visite au père de Tanya accompagné de ce fils adoptif. Bien évidemment, Tanya et cet orphelin devinrent amis et elle en tomba éperdument amoureuse.

Aucune émotion ne devait transparaître sur son visage. Aucune émotion ne devait transparaître sur son visage. Il ne devait pas regarder Sirius Black. Il ne devait surtout pas regarder Harry Potter. Harry… L'envie de prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains et de se mettre à hurler lui brûla la gorge, et il se fit violence pour garder son sourire ennuyé.

-Le père de Tanya devinait parfaitement ce qui se tramait et trouvait même cela adorable, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait que son petit ange ait une relation plus intime avec l'orphelin.

Le petit sourire en coin de son père qui l'observait avec Harry. Sa manière de secouer la tête, lui indiquant clairement qu'il était hors de question qu'il monte dans sa chambre avec le brun. Il voulait vomir, mais il en était hors de question. Il ne s'était pas rendu aussi loin pour tout détruire maintenant… Il n'était plus une délicate petite fleur qui pouvait se faire déraciner par la moindre bourrasque de vent. Il avait survécu au Père Alexander. Il avait survécu à Masanov… Il survivrait encore. Et il avait un but à présent. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt avant d'avoir atteint ce foutu but.

-Une nuit, la passion l'emporta sur le bon sens de Tanya et elle montra à l'orphelin un passage secret pour venir directement dans sa chambre. L'orphelin l'utilisa sans hésiter et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

-Comme c'est romantique. Siffla Drago.

-Cette même nuit-là, la famille de Tanya fut attaquée. Les nombreux ennemis du père de Tanya vinrent et brulèrent tout sur leur passage. Personne ne survécut.

-Jolie histoire.

-Ne veux-tu pas savoir comment ils sont entrés dans la maison?

Drago aurait voulu pouvoir répondre, mais ses lèvres étaient scellées. Comment n'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt? Le passage secret qu'il avait montré à Harry… le passage secret qui avait tout changé… toute sa vie…

-Le cousin et l'orphelin travaillaient avec les ennemis du père de Tanya.

-Assez évident. Finit par dire le blond. Cette idiote s'est fait baiser. Littéralement et figurativement.

Le visage de Rogue s'approcha alors du sien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait même sentir son parfum s'infiltrer dans ses narines, celui-ci menaçait de le noyer sans le moindre remords.

-Alors maintenant… dis-moi… Si Tanya avait survécu à cette nuit… que ferait-elle?

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir!

**Betrayal know my name**

**Chapitre 4**

Drago s'obligea calmement à garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Le moindre faux pas… la moindre expression trop vive, et tout était fini. Ces gens le tueraient sans même battre un cil et sa vengeance se terminerait avant même d'avoir commencé. Les yeux perçants de Rogue le fixaient come s'il essayait de voir ses pensées les plus intimes. Il en était hors de question. Un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Si j'étais cette fille… je les tuerai tous.

-Tous? Répéta Rogue.

-Sans la moindre exception.

-Et tu n'as rien d'autre à dire?

-Non.

Le métis hocha lentement la tête avant de se redresser. Il jeta alors un bref regard en direction de Sirius Black et d'Harry Potter.

-Ce fut très intéressant comme rencontre. Est-ce que tu souhaites aller te reposer Day? Ou bien préfères-tu continuer à socialiser?

Drago se redressa paisiblement et laissa échapper un bâillement sonore. Il avait besoin de calme. Il ne pouvait pas interagir avec ses camarades de classe s'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne voulait plus être Day White. Il avait besoin d'être Drago Malfoy… il avait besoin d'hurler la haine et la colère de Drago Malfoy… Il ne pouvait plus jouer son rôle.

-Te reposer semble être la meilleure solution. Déclara Rogue, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Le professeur Potter t'emmènera dans ta chambre.

Le sourire de Drago faillit disparaître aussitôt, mais il s'obligea à le garder en place. Day White ne connaissait pas Harry Potter. Day White n'haïssait pas Harry Potter. Day White n'avait pas été trahi par Harry Potter. Il devait s'en rappeler… Il devait se rappeler de son rôle. En compagnie de ces personnes, il ne pouvait pas être Drago Malfoy. Cela voulait dire la mort. Et il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas avant les voir réduit à feu et à sang… Il hocha faiblement la tête avant de lever un regard indifférent en direction du brun. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce, l'obligeant à lui courir après. Il resta alors derrière lui, se contentant de fixer le dos qui lui faisait face. Il ne devait pas commencer à penser à ses souvenirs… à cet orphelin… à cette personne qu'il avait aimée. Qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot… Non! Pas maintenant. S'il sentait la moindre faiblesse, il saurait automatiquement que Drago Malfoy était bel et bien en vie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer et d'être fragile. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Potter ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre, la tenant pour lui. Il ne voulait pas passer à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas l'effleurer. Il ne voulait pas sentir son odeur. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir… Il voulait tout oublier… Pas de faiblesse, bordel! Pas la moindre faiblesse!

-Tu seras en sécurité ici. Lui dit soudainement le brun.

-C'est ça ouais…

-Je te le promets.

Day White aurait envoyé un sourire sarcastique à l'inconnu qui lui aurait dit une chose pareille, mais il connaissait Harry Potter… Il le connaissait… Il… Seigneur! Il pouvait sentir les mots roulés sur sa langue, le supplier de sortir « Tu me le promets? Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de m'aimer pour l'éternité? Espèce de sale menteur! » Non. Les mots ne sortiraient pas de sa bouche. Et puis, à quoi cela servirait-il? Est-ce que ses mots feraient le moindre mal à Potter? Non. Il voulait lui faire du mal… Il voulait le voir hurler de douleur en voyant ceux qu'il aimait disparaitre dans les flammes… S'ils découvraient Drago Malfoy…

-Ça fait longtemps que les promesses ne veulent plus rien dire pour moi. Cracha Drago.

Il pénétra alors dans sa chambre et faillit se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang en sentant l'odeur du brun… Il avait senti cette odeur lorsque Potter bougeait au-dessus de lui, le faisant hurler de plaisir… il avait senti cette chaleur lorsque le brun l'avait enlacé et caressé… Il allait vomir… Il allait vomir… Il claqua alors la porte au nez de Potter et se laissa choir sur son lit. Il avait envie d'hurler… Il ne le pouvait pas. Il était venu pour une seule et unique raison… S'il avait voulu être faible, il serait resté dans la rue. Il ne serait pas venu ici… Il se mit alors sur le dos et se concentra afin de laisser son esprit sortir de son corps. Il jeta un bref regard à son corps inanimé. Il avait l'air de dormir, parfait. Il sortit alors de la chambre et vit qu'Harry Potter semblait être tétanisé sur le pas de la porte, les yeux lointains. Puis, sans un mot, il commença à marcher. Drago ne put que le suivre dans un dédale de couloirs. Où allait-il?

Le brun pénétra alors dans une pièce où se trouvait une longue table. Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres de Drago. Il observa alors les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient là. Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Maugrey, Pomona Chourave, Sibylle Trelawney, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid… Il pouvait se souvenir de chacun de ses visages… Bellatrix les lui avait enfoncés dans le crâne. Les personnes qui étaient venues chez lui assassiner ses parents… Ces personnes qui n'avaient pas hésité à éliminer chaque membre de sa famille comme s'il s'agissait de chien… Comment aurait-il pu oublier ces visages? Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-ce que le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait ici? Il n'était presque jamais vu… Leur Seigneur était dans le plus profond des sommeils et Albus Dumbledore était trop vieux pour se battre… chacun des clans avait besoin d'un nouveau chef… N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit? De toute évidence, ses informations avaient de sérieuses lacunes. Albus Dumbledore semblait en pleine forme… il souriait si gaiement alors qu'il avait ordonné le meurtre de sa famille… La rage fit bouillonner son sang et il s'obligea à garder son calme. Ils ne devaient pas sentir sa présence. Les émotions étaient la damnation du pouvoir. Le vieil homme fut rapidement suivi de Severus Rogue et de Sirius. Tous s'assirent, hormis le métis qui se mit devant la table, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

-Avant de donner mon analyse sur notre nouvel arrivant, je pense qu'Harry Potter à quelque chose à nous dire.

Le jeune homme se leva, la mâchoire serrée.

-Je confirme que Day White est bel et bien Drago Malfoy.

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors que sa respiration se faisait haletante. Il ne pouvait pas être déjà découvert… le plus ne pouvait pas… Sa vengeance…

-Mais, il ne se souvient de rien. Poursuivi le brun.

-Et comment peux-tu en être sur Harry? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ai bloqué sa mémoire.

Il n'avait pas à être choqué. Bellatrix le lui avait bien dit… Quelqu'un avait posé un « mur » entre sa mémoire et son subconscient… ce n'était que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé qu'elle avait détruit ce « mur », lui permettant de se souvenir du fait qu'il était Drago Malfoy… que ses parents étaient Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Udinova Malfoy, que sa famille avait été assassinée, que quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer, que toutes ses souffrances provenaient d'un seul et même endroit… que tout était la faute d'un groupe de personnes…

-Drago n'a jamais eu aucun pouvoir sur le subconscient, ses pouvoirs sont purement physiques, il est incapable de briser mon sort.

Il devait garder son calme… Il savait que quelqu'un avait dû trahir sa famille… Il savait que quelqu'un lui avait bloqué la mémoire… Il ne savait pas que cette personne avait été… Il n'avait pas le temps d'être triste. La colère froide aidait. Les pleurs incessants ne faisaient que lui rappeler sa propre impuissance. Sa propre stupidité.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur. Déclara soudainement Rogue.

Le métis avait posé une main sur sa hanche, et son sourire aimable avait complètement disparu laissant place à une froideur qui faisait frissonner Drago.

-Il pourrait trouver le moyen de briser le blocage de Potter. Poursuivit-t-il calmement.

-Impossible. Répliqua le brun.

-Ou peut-être que ton blocage disparaîtra de lui-même. Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu as exécuté cette manœuvre, extrêmement périlleuse je tiens à la préciser.

-16 ans, mais mon blocage tiendra.

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent alors sur chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avant qu'il ne lève un doigt.

-Le sortilège ne tiendra pas. Déclara-t-il. Même s'il tenait, Potter l'enlèvera à un moment donné.

-Jamais. Siffla froidement le brun.

-Oui, tu le feras. Ses souvenirs essayent de venir à lui. C'est naturel. Ton « mur » les bloque… combien de temps avant qu'il ne perde l'esprit? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne devienne fou? Si, et je dis bien **si**, ton « mur » tiendrais pour toujours, il finira fou. Et tu ne le laisseras jamais devenir comme ça. C'est bien suffisant qu'il a été violé.

Un éclair traversa les yeux émeraude avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Tous les regards tombèrent alors sur Rogue qui afficha un léger sourire.

-Tes conclusions, Severus. Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

-Day White, appelons ainsi le Drago Malfoy sans la moindre mémoire des 15 premières années de sa vie, a eu une très mauvaise vie. Violé par l'unique figure d'autorité qu'il connaissait, il a essayé de le tuer et s'est enfui. Il s'est retrouvé à la rue, sans la moindre ressource… Sans argent, sans famille, sans rien… que pensez-vous qui lui soit arrivé?

-Ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Répliqua Sirius Black.

-Non. Day White était un prostitué. Probablement contre son gré. Un proxénète l'a trouvé, l'a drogué et l'a fait devenir un esclave sexuel.

-Comment sais-tu cela Severus? Rétorqua Minerva McGonagall.

Drago avait chaud… terriblement chaud… Comment savait-il cela? Masanov… Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Masanov… Masanov…

-Lorsque j'ai parlé du prêtre, il n'a pas vraiment eu de réactions, ce qui m'a prouvé qu'il avait déjà vécu bien pire. Quant à la drogue… il suffit de regarder son bras pour voir les traces de piqures. Et je m'y connais en piqures.

Le regard mauve de Rogue se glaça avant qu'il ne poursuive.

-Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'enfuir de son proxénète. Il est évident qu'il ne prend plus de drogue. Il doit être désintoxiqué depuis quelques années.

Rogue s'approcha alors de la table et posa ses mains sur celle-ci.

-Qui croyez-vous que Drago Malfoy va blâmer pour tout ce qui lui est arrivé? Cracha Rogue. Quand il retrouvera la mémoire, s'il ne l'a pas déjà retrouvé… Sur qui sa colère s'abattra-t-elle?

-Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver après… Commença Chourave, avant de s'interrompre.

-Après l'assassinat de sa famille. Termina Rogue. D'accord… alors disons que dans un monde parfait où Drago Malfoy serait un être parfaitement raisonnable qui ne nous blâmerait pas pour la torture physique qu'il a subi après notre intervention… Que fera-t-il pour l'assassinat de ses parents?

-Ses parents collaboraient avec Voldemort! S'étrangla Flitwick. Quel autre choix avions-nous?

-Effectivement, je suis d'accord… Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix… Ils devaient mourir, mais est-ce que Drago Malfoy en a quelque chose à faire de nos raisons?

Bellatrix lui avait dit de se méfier de Dumbledore, de McGonagall et même de Chourave, mais la personne la plus effrayante était Severus Rogue.

-J'ai raconté à Day White l'histoire de Drago Malfoy… Et savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé ce que Drago Malfoy ferait s'il était encore en vie?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

-Il m'a dit qu'il les tuerait tous. Répondit alors Rogue pour eux. Il ne m'a pas demandé leurs raisons. Il ne m'a pas dit que « la haine n'engendre que la haine ». Il ne m'a pas dit que seul un imbécile chercherait des ennuis en s'attaquant à des gens aussi puissants. Non… il m'a seulement répondu qu'il les tuerait tous. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans sa voix.

-Mais… Bégaya Chourave.

-Drago Malfoy ne voudra pas nous comprendre. Il se fiche de qui avait raison et qui avait tord… Il veut seulement se venger. Je connais très bien ce type d'individu.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu es exactement comme ça? Siffla Black.

-Oui.

Il ne pouvait pas paniquer… Il n'allait pas mourir… Pas tant et aussi longtemps que sa vengeance ne serait pas accomplie. Leurs raisons? Leurs motivations? Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable! Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du feu et de la fumée, et leurs raisons… leurs raisons…

-Que devrions-nous faire avec Drago Malfoy alias Day White, selon toi? Interrogea Albus Dumbledore, ne perdant jamais son sourire.

-Le tuer. Répondit froidement Rogue. Le tuer avant qu'ils ne viennent pour nous.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir!

**Chapitre 5**

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago fut incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Le tuer? Aussi simple que cela? Un sourire amer apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Bien évidemment que ce serait aussi facile que ça. Il ne représentait rien pour ces gens. Ses parents n'avaient rien représenté pour eux non plus. Il n'était qu'un problème et non un humain. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il allait les tuer… chacun d'entre eux… S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il allait faire son possible pour détruire le plus de personne avec lui.

Le plan de Bellatrix pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Il admettait volontiers que l'idée de les détruire de l'intérieur et de trouver toutes leurs faiblesses avaient été tentantes, mais il n'allait pas rester silencieux et se laisser tuer sans accomplir au moins un minimum de sa vengeance. Leur mort n'était pas suffisante… il voulait détruire l'Ordre du Phénix. Il voulait que ceux qui avaient trahi ses parents périssent après avoir tout perdu. Mais, s'ils décidaient de les tuer aujourd'hui, il s'arrangerait pour que leur mort soit aussi douloureuse que possible. Dumbledore se leva alors et se planta fermement devant Rogue, son sourire ayant disparu pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre.

-Non. Nous ne tuerons pas Monsieur Malfoy.

Le visage de Rogue n'exprima pas la moindre surprise alors que Drago sentait l'air revenir dans ses poumons. Il n'allait pas mourir… Pas aujourd'hui… Sa vengeance serait complète. Il allait tout découvrir, devenir l'un d'eux, et les détruire sans même cligner des yeux. Il allait brûler cet endroit comme ils avaient brûlé sa maison. Comme il avait brûlé ses parents. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la fumée qui essayait de l'asphyxier.

-J'ai toujours pensé que les gens pouvaient changer… comprendre… Monsieur Malfoy n'a peut-être pas les mêmes idéologies que ses parents. Il y a des chances qu'ils comprennent nos actions.

-Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Protesta Alastor Maugrey. Nous sommes en guerre. Il y a toujours des morts.

-Oui, mais ces morts s'avèrent être ses parents. Ce sera difficile à pardonner, mais s'il arrive à nous comprendre…

Drago pouvait voir que Severus Rogue, bien que n'ayant pas l'air surpris par la décision de Dumbledore, n'était nullement d'accord. Peu lui importait… Que ces idiots pensent qu'il puisse changer. Que ces idiots pensent qu'il pouvait pardonner l'odeur de la fumée qui continuait à monter dans ses narines. Qu'ils essayent de croire qu'il oublierait que c'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait rencontré Masanov… Malgré lui, un tremblement imperceptible le secoua et il ferma les yeux.

-Il aura des séances de consultation avec toi, Severus, tous les deux jours. Et son entraineur personnel sera Harry.

Cette décision lui fit relever brusquement la tête, et il s'obligea à regarder le brun qui l'avait trahi. Il devait trouver la force d'être en contact avec Potter… Il devait trouver la force de ne pas laisser voir sa haine et sa colère. Il avait été entrainé pour cela. Bellatrix l'avait forgé à pouvoir tout supporter, à ne laisser personne rentrer dans son esprit.

-Harry, tu seras le mieux placé pour savoir si sa mémoire revient, et Severus, tu seras celui qui nous dira s'il est possible que Drago Malfoy coexiste avec nous. Poursuivit le vieil homme.

-Et si cela est impossible? Demanda le métis.

-Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait, mais le sang ne coulera pas s'il n'y a pas de nécessité.

Drago ferma alors les yeux et laissa son esprit retourner dans son corps. Il avait envie de dormir… Il laissa alors son corps se détendre et tomba dans le plus profond des sommeils. Il avait une mission… une raison de vivre…

()

_Son père le poussa brutalement en-dessous du lit. Drago aurait voulu protester ou même hurler, mais il ne pouvait que stupidement obéir. Il faisait si chaud… la fumée volait autour de lui… les cendres semblaient vouloir l'étouffer… Sa maison ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. La seule qu'il pouvait voir était les pieds de son père qui se trouvait devant lui. Il voulait allonger le bras afin de pouvoir le toucher, mais chaque partie de son corps semblait peser une tonne. Comment… Pourquoi… Le manoir Malfoy était une forteresse impénétrable. _

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Il vit alors deux autres pieds apparaître dans le cadre de porte et voulut hurler à son père, mais celui-ci tombait… il tombait déjà… et les deux pieds s'avançaient vers le lit… Le corps de son père fit un bruit sourd en tombant, et les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent sur lui tandis que ses lèvres essayaient vainement de lui dire quelque chose. _

_-Papa… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. _

_Les yeux verts de son père se fermèrent alors, et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Le lit sous lequel il se trouvait fut brusquement soulevé, et il ne put que rester à plat ventre tout en regardant cette silhouette noire qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Allait-il mourir lui aussi? Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il ferma les yeux. Sa maison brûlait, son père était mort… Pourquoi devrait-il survivre? Des mains gantées le soulevèrent alors de terre, et il n'avait même pas la force de se débattre ou d'hurler… _

_Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait? Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Où l'emmenait-il? Que voulait-il? Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres et il ferma piteusement les yeux. Peu importe où il l'emmenait… Peu importe ce qu'il faisait… Il voulait mourir. Il voulait mourir et ne plus jamais sentir l'odeur du feu… Il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve… Il ne pouvait que s'agir d'un mauvais rêve… Un horrible rêve… _

()

_Les bras de Day se crispèrent autour de lui, et il ferma piteusement les yeux tout en se serrant contre le mur. La pluie tombait sur sa peau, mais il la remarquait à peine. Il pouvait encore sentir le sang qui coulait sur ses mains. Il pouvait encore voir le visage du prêtre Alexander alors que la surprise lui faisait ouvrir la bouche. Ses yeux qui le fixaient comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à véritablement le voir. Et lui avait couru… couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait… il l'avait tué. Il était un meurtrier et il n'avait nulle part où aller. _

_Il ne savait même pas son véritable nom. Il ne savait rien de lui. D'où il venait. Où il était né. Qui était ses parents… Il ne savait rien… Il n'était rien… Il allait rester contre ce mur dans ce quartier étrange où le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Il ne pouvait pas aller à la police. Il était un meurtrier. Peu importe que le père Alexander vienne tous les jours dans sa chambre… Il n'était rien. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir… Il n'était… Il leva doucement la tête en voyant une ombre se déposer sur lui. Un parapluie venait d'apparaître au-dessus de sa tête et un vieillard aux yeux bleus le fixaient avec un gentil sourire. _

_-Si tu restes ici, tu risques d'attraper la mort. Fit-il remarquer. N'as-tu pas de maison? _

_Des larmes amères se formèrent dans les yeux de Day et il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas regarder le vieil homme. Il n'avait rien… Il n'était rien… Il n'était qu'un orphelin qui ignorait même son véritable nom… son véritable âge… _

_-Ah… Je te comprends jeune homme. Moi aussi, je n'avais pas de maison… Viens… Je vais te donner à manger d'accord? _

_Day leva son regard vers lui et entendit son ventre gargouiller. Sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire de toute façon. Et ce vieil homme avait l'air incroyablement gentil. N'avait-il pas déjà entendu parler d'étrangers qui aidaient uniquement par gentillesse? Peut-être était sa chance… son unique chance d'avoir un peu de paix… _

()

_Son ventre était enfin plein. Day laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement alors qu'il suivait le vieillard. Celui-ci semblait être un sans-abri, comme lui. Les sans-abris devaient rester ensemble non? Le vieillard lui avait promis de l'aider à survivre dans la rue. Il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une maison délabrée, et le vieillard lui fit signe de le suivre. Day entra en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-Est-ce ici que vous vivez? Demanda-t-il timidement. _

_La bâtisse ne semblait tenir que sur un fil, mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de faire son difficile? Il avait tué un homme… Il n'avait plus d'avenir de toute façon. Mieux valait cette maison répugnante que pas de maison du tout. Pas vrai? Deux hommes habillés tout de noir se trouver déjà dans la bâtisse, et Day haussa un sourcil. La main du vieillard s'agrippa alors à son bras, l'obligeant à s'approcher des deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux qui possédait une cicatrice qui allait de son œil droit au coin de sa bouche prit son menton entre ses doigts, le regardant sous tous les ongles. _

_-Bon travail. Approuva-t-il. Donne-lui son argent Vladimir. _

_Day tourna brusquement son regard vers le vieillard qui lui lança un étrange regard rempli de pitié avant de disparaitre. Day essaya de partir avec lui, mais l'homme à la cicatrice le retint efficacement. Un frisson de peur le traversa et il se débattit avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. _

_-Tu ne vas nulle part. _

_Et il lui donna un violent coup à la tempe qui lui fit tomber dans l'inconscience. Était-ce son châtiment… Pour avoir tuer cet homme… pour ne s'être pas laisser faire… pour ne pas avoir accepté… _

_()_

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration haletante et le dos couvert de sueur. Il devait garder son calme… Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif… Ses cauchemars ne l'aideraient pas à vaincre ceux qu'il voulait vaincre. Personne ne devait découvrir qu'il se souvenait de chaque évènement de sa vie. Personne ne devait découvrir qu'il travaillait pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Personne ne devait découvrir qu'il savait très bien qui étaient ses ennemis. Chacun d'entre eux… En commençant par l'enfoiré qui avait brûlé sa maison… Qui s'était servi de lui afin d'atteindre ses parents… Celui qui l'avait confié au père Alexander…

Seigneur, il avait vraiment dû le détester pour faire une chose pareille. Et après tout cela… Il s'était retrouvé avec Masanov… Masanov… Il ne devait pas penser à cet homme. Il devait penser à sa vengeance. Sa respiration redevint normale et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur clarté. Il n'était plus Day White. Il savait qui il était. Il avait une raison de vivre. Il n'était plus un prostitué ni un drogué. Il n'était plus faible et pathétique. Il pouvait se défendre à présent. Il pouvait même attaquer… Et ces enfoirés allaient le découvrir bien assez tôt.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances (Jamaïque !) pour une semaine et quand je suis revenue j'étais vraiment malade… Mais, me voici de retour!

**Chapitre 6**

Drago pénétra tranquillement dans la salle d'entrainement, lançant à peine un regard autour de lui avant de voir Weasley lui faire un grand signe de main. Il s'approcha rapidement du roux qui lui envoya un sourire étincelant.

-Pourquoi un aussi grand sourire? Demanda calmement le blond.

-Attends une minute… Je vois une beauté fatale se diriger vers moi, est-ce que je suis censé pleurer?

Le blond se contenta de rouler des yeux tout en souriant légèrement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui lui envoya un petit sourire encourageant. Le « cours » allait commencer bientôt, et il ne pouvait qu'attendre silencieusement que son « enseignant » arrive. Rogue lui avait bien donné son horaire, mais il ignorait qui supervisait la séance d'entrainement qu'il était sur le point de voir. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et malgré lui, il croisa les yeux lime de Blaise Zabini. Il se contenta d'envoyer un sourire goguenard au jeune homme qui le fixait d'un regard furibond. Il savait comment agir avec des crétins comme Zabini… La porte s'ouvrit et Drago dut s'obliger à garder une mine impassible en voyant Harry Potter. Ah… C'était donc lui l'enseignant. Les yeux émeraude ne se posèrent même pas sur lui. Il ignorait s'il devait en être offensé ou en être soulagé. Qu'il aille se faire foutre de toute façon. Lui, son organisation et son blocage. Le brun portait un pantalon de sport et un chandail sans manche qui exposait clairement ses bras musclés. Et Drago devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser la haine l'envahir. Il devait se souvenir… Il ne devait jamais laisser la moindre émotion transparaître sur son visage.

-Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander la raison pour laquelle ils ont encore des cours alors que cela fait 6 ans qu'ils s'entrainent…

Personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit. En fait, Drago avait l'étrange impression que personne n'osait même respirer. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Potter comme si chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche était des paroles d'Évangile. Quelle connerie…

-Certains d'entre vous se pensent prêts pour retourner dans le monde normal. Certains d'entre vous pensent même qu'ils sont prêts à défendre leur patrie contre la menace qui plane sur notre tête.

Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent durement sur chacun d'entre eux et Drago eut l'envie de grogner en voyant que son regard ne s'attardait pas plus sur lui. Il était vraiment un bon acteur, pas vrai? Il était capable d'agir comme s'il n'avait rien fait… comme s'il n'avait pas détruit sa vie… et tout cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Vous avez tord. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à affronter le vrai monde et vous êtes incapables de vous défendre contre cette menace.

-Nous nous débrouillions dans le vrai monde avant qu'on nous emmène ici, Professeur. Répliqua lentement Zabini.

Le regard de Potter plongea dans celui de Zabini et Drago haussa un sourcil en le voyant pâlir légèrement. Pourquoi avait-il donc aussi peur de Potter?

-Si vous vous débrouilliez si bien, Zabini, vous ne vous seriez pas fait emmener ici.

Cette réplique cloua efficacement le bec au jeune homme et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle, White? Demanda glacialement Potter.

Pendant une seconde, Drago fut complètement pris au dépourvu. Devait-il baisser la tête et ne pas se faire remarquer? Devait-il envoyer un sourire encore plus grand pour le défier? Que devait-il faire? Qu'est-ce qui enlèveraient les soupçons de sa personne? Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici… Pas maintenant.

-Une menace? Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Je comprends que nous pouvions être une menace pour la société, mais qu'est-ce que la société aurait bien pu nous faire?

Les yeux de Potter se plissèrent dans sa direction et Drago comprit soudainement l'envie de Zabini de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en Potter… Quelque chose d'effrayant et de dangereux… Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de partir en courant… Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir des yeux vitreux de son père pour que cette envie disparaisse. Il affronta pendant de longues secondes le regard intense du brun avant que celui-ci ne fasse un pas dans sa direction.

-Les humains sans pouvoir ne sont pas différents de nous. Lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés, ils attaquent. Et croyez-moi… leurs armes peuvent être bien plus dangereuses que les nôtres.

Hermione leva soudainement la main et Potter lui fit un vague signe de tête, lui donnant ainsi la permission de parler.

-N'y… N'y aurait-il pas un autre danger, Professeur? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Un danger des êtres comme nous…

-Qui vous a parlé de ça?

-Le professeur Maugrey.

Potter sembla débattre pendant quelques instants, à l'intérieur de lui, sur le pour et le contre de leur dire la vérité. Allait-il leur parler de Tom Jedusor? De Bellatrix? Qu'allait-il dire? Qu'allait-il faire? Croyait-il vraiment qu'aucun élève ne croyait les mêmes idéologies que celles de sa tante?

-Viendra un moment dans votre vie, où vous aurez un choix à faire. Le choix le plus difficile de votre vie.

Drago ne pouvait expliquer les raisons qui semblaient obliger les gens autour de Potter de se taire et d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Il pouvait se souvenir de sa propre réaction dès que le brun lui parlait auparavant. Cette espèce d'adoration et de… Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

-De sauver ou de détruire. D'aimer ou d'haïr. Tout dépendra de vous.

-Professeur Potter… Il nous a dit que la _**guerre**_ se rapprochait à grands pas!

-La première guerre se trouve en nous Granger. Pas à l'extérieur, mais bien en nous.

Se prenait-il pour sage des temps anciens pour parler de manière aussi énigmatique? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement dire qu'il y avait deux côtés pour les êtres ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Ceux qui voulaient protéger les humains et ceux qui voulaient régner sur les humains. Pourquoi devait-il parler de guerre à l'intérieur et d'amour ou d'haine? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais être clair?

_-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Harry? _

_Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux émeraude se posaient sur lui. Il l'avait dit… Il l'avait dit… Il pouvait enfin respirer maintenant. Il allait enfin savoir les véritables sentiments d'Harry pour lui. Ses sentiments à lui étaient aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche, mais Harry… Ce type semblait parfois l'aimer, parfois le détester, parfois se ficher éperdument de lui. _

_-Qu'est-ce que l'amour? Demanda lentement le brun. _

_-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? _

_-Est-ce que tu me demandes si je t'aime comme j'aimais mes parents? Ou comme j'aime mes amis? Ou même comment j'aime mon chien? Est-ce que tu sais de quel amour tu me parles? _

_-Je te parle d'amour entre des amoureux, crétin! S'indigna le blond. _

_-Même là… ce n'est pas clair. Est-ce que tu parles d'une amourette de vacances? D'un amour éternel et chaste? D'un amour passionné et cruel? _

_Drago roula alors des paupières avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Rêvait-il franchement? S'attendre à une réponse précise d'Harry Potter était plus difficile que de demander la lune comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire « Oui, je t'aime. » ou « Non, je ne t'aime pas »? Devait-il être énigmatique et bizarre? Harry se laissa alors choir à ses côtés se penchant sur son corps allongé. _

_-D'accord, crétin. Déclara-t-il. Est-ce que tu ressens de l'amour pour moi? _

_-Oui. _

_-Quel amour? _

_Une étrange lueur traversa le regard émeraude. _

_-Un amour qui nous tuera, tous les deux si je le laisse faire. Un amour qui ordonne ma perte. _

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais être encore moins clair? _

_Harry se pencha alors vers lui, laissant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Seigneur! Drago était convaincu que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine et que le rougissement qui s'étendait sur ses joues n'allait plus jamais disparaitre. Pourquoi était-il aussi proche de lui? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. _

_-Un amour qui me fait oublier ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Qui me fait oublier mes obligations et mes devoirs. _

_-Ah pas encore ça! _

_Drago laissa échapper un juron en russe avant de tourner un regard furieux en direction du brun. _

_-Obligations, devoirs, convenances, responsabilités. Singea-t-il. Ne commence pas à imiter mon père. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire! _

_Le blond regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Était-il vraiment prêt à entendre Harry le repousser? Il avait peut-être 15 ans, mais il n'était pas convaincu que son cœur pourrait un jour s'en remettre. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsque le brun posa doucement son front contre le sien. _

_-J__e t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais. Souffla-t-il. _

_-Oui, oui. Un amour qui offusque tes responsabilités. Quoi? Tu dois t'assurer d'engrosser une fille afin de continuer ta lignée de petits Potter? _

_-Non. Je ne désire aucune fille. _

_-Alors qui est que tu désires? _

_Le souffle du brun se mêlait au sien, menaçant de lui faire perdre la raison. Il n'avait jamais senti un feu pareil dans ses entrailles. Un feu qui semblait appeler Harry avec toutes les forces de son âme. Un feu qui ne pouvait être apaisé que par le brun. _

_-Je ne sais pas ce que je désire le plus. _

_-Quoi? _

_-La justice, la vengeance, le bien, l'humanité ou __**toi**__… _

_Drago cligna lentement des yeux en entendant la frustration dans la voix d'Harry. _

_-Alors, tu me désires et tu m'aimes. Murmura le blond. _

_Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit le corps au-dessus de lui se raidir, sous le choc, et il eut peur d'en avoir trop fait. Les bras puissants se crispèrent sur ses bras, pourtant Harry n'enleva pas sa bouche de la sienne. Drago laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et ce fut suffisant pour que les lèvres du brun le dévorent sans la moindre question. Il sentit les bras du brun entourer sa taille, le ramenant encore plus contre son corps. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'Harry accepta de le relâcher. _

_-Toi… Ce sera toujours __**toi**__. Poursuivit-il, visiblement torturé. __**Uniquement toi**__. _

Drago revint brusquement au présent lorsque Weasley lui frappa doucement le bras. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Les seuls souvenirs de son ancienne vie qui comptaient encore étaient ceux du feu… du feu et de la cendre… du regard vitreux de son père… du corps ensanglanté de sa mère… C'était cette nuit qui comptait. La nuit où tout avait changé.

-Est-ce que dans un an, nous serons prêts à affronter cette guerre? Demanda faiblement Hermione, visiblement secouée.

Potter lui lança un regard perçant et glacial.

-Pouvons-nous être un jour prêts à la guerre?

De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais rencontré Bellatrix. Une journée avec elle, et tout le monde était prêt à la guerre. Ou bien ne survivait pas. Lui avait survécu… et il était prêt à cette guerre. Plus que n'importe qui dans cette pièce.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 7**

Drago observa intensément le combat entre Blaise Zabini et George Hunter. Zabini menait aisément, le regard amusé et le sourire moqueur alors que Hunter semblait essayer désespérément de combattre l'ordre que celui-ci lui avait donné. Malgré le fait qu'Hunter possédait une force surhumaine, il ne pouvait rien faire si Zabini lui ordonnait de se donner des coups de poing. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'Hunter tomba durement au sol. Zabini était peut-être un enfoiré, mais il était puissant. Bellatrix serait intéressé par lui. Après tout, elle ne recrutait pas pour son plaisir personnel, mais bien parce qu'elle était en guerre. Drago se foutait bien de sa guerre, et il se fichait encore plus des humains et des personnes possédant des pouvoirs. Il se fichait de tout, hormis sa vengeance. Ses yeux se posèrent durement sur Potter qui ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis son petit discours. Il se fichait de lui. Oh oui... Comme il se fichait de lui. Mais, Drago pouvait parier que toute son attention se retrouverait sur lui, le jour où il lui arracherait le cœur. Comme lui n'avait pas hésité à lui arracher le sien.

- White et Gallagher.

Drago jeta un vague regard au roux gigantesque qui le regardait de haut. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il savait que son apparence donnait plus l'impression qu'il était une délicate créature plutôt qu'un dangereux prédateur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sourire avant de se mettre en position de combat. Le moins ces gens en savaient sur ses pouvoirs, le mieux était-ce pour lui.

- Commencez. Ordonna Potter.

Gallagher ne perdit pas de temps avant de courir dans sa direction et de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Drago tomba à la renverse, ne résistant pas au coup. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un peu de ses pouvoirs dans son attaque. Il devait vraiment penser qu'il était faible. Il se redressa rapidement, essuyant le coin de sa bouche. À une époque... À une époque, il aurait poussé un cri après avoir reçu un tel coup. À une époque, il aurait pu ressentir de la douleur et même versé quelques larmes, mais plus maintenant.

- Tu as un très joli visage, White. Tu ne veux pas que je te l'abime, pas vrai? Ricana Gallagher.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de le regarder sous tous les angles. Quel était son pouvoir? En avait-il plus d'un? Était-il puissant? Serait-il capable de survivre à la guerre qui s'approchait de plus en plus?

_- Je sais déjà quelle est ma mission, Bellatrix. Siffla Drago, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. _

_Sa tante lui jeta un regard amusé et le blond ne put que frissonner en voyant que, comme d'habitude, il semblait teinté par la folie. Elle ne ressemblait nullement à son père avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux foncés, et pourtant... Elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était sa sœur. Était-il censé la croire alors que son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle? Il faillit éclater de rire face à ses pensés. Son père ne lui parlait jamais de rien. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point ses ennemis étaient proches. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'une guerre se préparait, sous son nez, et qu'il devait se préparer au pire. Peut-être que cette femme était véritablement sa tante. _

_- Tu sais ta mission, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance... _

_- Je veux me venger de ces gens. De chacun d'entre eux. _

_- Exactement. Suis-je censée te faire confiance alors que tu ignores qui sont tes ennemis? _

_Drago posa un regard glacial sur elle tout en continuant à ranger ses effets personnels. Il savait qui étaient ses ennemis. L'Ordre du Phénix. Tout ceux qui avaient pris part dans l'assassinat de sa famille... ceux qui n'avaient pas hésité à anéantir ses parents... Voilà qui il désirait tuer. Et rien ne pouvait l'éloigner de son but. _

_- Je sais qui je veux tuer. _

_- Tu risques d'avoir de mauvaises surprises, mon cher neveu. _

_- Plus rien ne me surprend. _

_Non, plus rien ne le choquait. Il savait déjà comment le monde fonctionnait? Il savait pertinemment que cette femme, même si elle était liée à lui par le sang, se fichait de lui. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait que l'utiliser pour servir l'homme à qui elle avait tout dévoué. Il savait qu'elle l'avait cherché sans relâche parce qu'il était puissant. L'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Sa tante se saisit soudainement de son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. _

_- Tu es magnifique Drago... _

_- Je le sais déjà. _

_- Avec tes yeux argentés qui semblent luire dans la lumière. _

_- Mes yeux ne sont pas argentés, mais gris. _

_- Est-ce que ces mêmes yeux seront en mesure de voir la vérité et de ne pas se laisser berner? _

_- Si tu as si peu de confiance en mes allégeances, pourquoi me laisses-tu y aller? _

_Les doigts sur son menton se resserrèrent, mais Drago ne broncha pas. Ses doigts lui avaient fait bien plus de mal déjà. Mais, ce mal était supportable. Ce mal était nécessaire. Afin qu'il puisse enfin dire "adieu" à Day White et qu'il redevienne Drago Malfoy. Afin qu'il oublie le prostitué et qu'il devienne l'héritier. Afin qu'il oublie la victime et qu'il devienne le bourreau. Comme son père l'avait toujours voulu. _

_- Parce que si tu me trahis... Je te ferais redevenir Day White... _

_Drago la fixa avec indifférence alors qu'elle affichait un sourire carnassier. _

_- Je t'ai remis en place... pièce par pièce... mais, je peux te détruire tout aussi facilement. Je te redonnerai à Masanov sans que tu n'aies le moindre souvenir de qui tu es vraiment. Tu redeviendras un pathétique prostitué, drogué jusqu'à la moelle. _

_Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi et Bellatrix le relâcha sans la moindre gêne. Il eut l'horrible impression d'être un insecte. Insignifiant et pathétique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui tourner le dos, il se saisit de son bras tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. _

_- Je sais très bien que tu m'as sauvé. Cracha-t-il. Mais, je sais aussi que tu ne l'as pas fait par amour pour moi. Ne t'attends pas à de la loyauté de ma part. Ma loyauté est envers ma famille. _

_- Je suis ta famille. _

_- Ma famille qui a été assassinée. Ma famille qui est morte à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ma vie leur appartient. L'Ordre du Phénix va regretter amèrement de m'avoir laissé en vie. _

_Le sourire que Bellatrix lui lança le remplit d'une froide fierté. Elle croyait enfin en lui... _

Après un énième coup, Drago put enfin voir le pouvoir de Gallagher. Chacun de ses coups lui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait de moins en moins de force, comme s'il lui avalait son énergie vitale. Un pouvoir qui pouvait être intéressant, bien qu'il s'en fichait éperdument, Bellatrix jugerait seule si elle désirait le garder ou non. Lui en avait marre de ce combat. Il attrapa alors la main de Gallagher et vit les yeux bruns de celui-ci se voiler de rage. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui lancer un nouveau coup, il lui envoya une forte décharge électrique. le roux tomba alors à la renverse et le blond roula des yeux. Son pouvoir était peut-être intéressant, mais il n'avait aucune résistance à la douleur.

- White, tu as gagné.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se mettre à côté de Weasley qui lui envoya un grand sourire. Bellatrix l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'avoir des surprises. Peut-être même c'était-elle attendue à ce que Potter soit là... Elle avait vu chaque moment intime qu'il n'avait jamais eu... elle avait dû savoir que Potter l'avait trahi... qu'il l'avait utilisé comme une pute... Et il savait tout des putes.

- La session est terminée. Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre prochain cours.

Drago entendit tous les gens autour de lui pousser un soupir de soulagement et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie. La voix de Potter l'interrompit brusquement dans son élan.

- White, je veux te parler.

Le blond passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure avant de poser les yeux sur le brun. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas l'observer plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder. Ce type avait trahi un gamin de 15 ans qui ne connaissait rien de la vie. Il en avait 22 à présent. Il n'était plus la même personne. En fait, si cet enfoiré n'avait pas raté sa mission, il serait à côté de ses parents, et la douleur aurait enfin disparu. Il comptait lui faire regretter chaque instant qu'il avait dû survivre aux côtés de Masanov. Chaque foutu instant...

- Professeur? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retenu?

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Pendant le combat... Tu aurais pu le terminer en quelques secondes, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps?

Drago haussa nonchalamment les épaules, évitant soigneusement les yeux émeraude.

- J'ai appris à jauger mes ennemis avant d'attaquer.

- Gallagher n'était pas ton ennemi.

- Il voulait me faire du mal, alors oui, il était mon ennemi.

Le regard de Potter semblait refuser catégoriquement de se détourner de sa personne, et Drago fut tenté de montrer les dents. Pourquoi lui parlait-il? Pourquoi essayait-il de le comprendre? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille?

_Drago essayait vainement de ne pas penser à la drogue. Il ne devait pas penser que cette douce substance lui permettrait d'oublier tous ses ennuis et d'arrêter de souffrir... Pendant une seule seconde... une magnifique seconde... elle lui permettrait de fonctionner... de résister... de survivre... Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires. _

_- Ceux qui ont tué ta famille font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Déclara calmement Bellatrix. _

_- Je m'en fiche. _

_- C'est eux qui t'ont mis dans cet état. _

_- Je m'en fiche. _

_- Ils ont brûlé ta maison et ta famille. _

_Drago frissonna de douleur et fut tenté de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et sangloter pendant des heures. Malheureusement, il était convaincu que ses larmes s'étaient asséchés à l'intérieur de lui. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Cela ne donnait qu'une raison supplémentaire à Masanov de rire. Seigneur... il ne pouvait pas supporter ce rire... _

_- Ils t'ont volé ta famille. Ils t'ont volé ton identité. Ils t'ont volé ton innocence. Et si tu les laisses faire, ils te voleront autre chose. _

_- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. _

_Un sourire mauvais se forma sur le visage de Bellatrix. _

_- Nous avons toujours quelque chose à perdre. _

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse l'étendu de tes pouvoirs. Poursuivit le brun.

- Vous êtes quoi? Mon psychologue? Je croyais que c'était le rôle de Rogue.

- Je suis ton instructeur. Je suis là pour t'aider.

L'aider? Drago faillit éclater de rire, mais il eut peur d'avoir l'air hystérique. Ce type l'avait baisé afin de pouvoir brûler sa maison, et maintenant il lui disait qu'il voulait l'aider? Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de mentir. Il ne pouvait qu'applaudir à deux mains la façon qu'il mentait sans même battre un cil.

- La dernière personne qui m'a dit ça m'a vendu à proxénète, donc désolé de ne pas sauter de joie face à cette déclaration.

Le visage impassible de Potter se durcit légèrement avant qu'il n'hoche la tête.

- Je comprends, mais je suis là pour t'aider, White. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- Pourquoi seriez-vous mon ennemi?

Drago laissa échapper un soupir nonchalant alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage. Bellatrix pouvait tuer qui elle voulait... Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue... mais pas Harry Potter. Cette vie lui appartenait.

- La vie peut parfois transformer les meilleurs amis du monde en ennemis jurés, mais sache que je n'ai aucune intention d'être ton ennemi ou de te faire du mal.

- Je comprend Professeur.

- Et je n'ai aucune intention de laisser quiconque te faire du mal. Plus jamais.

- Vous êtes aussi protecteur envers tous vos élèves ou bien vous voulez quelque chose en échange?

La lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de Potter le fit presque reculer d'un pas. Le blond ignorait s'il avait en face de lui de la rage ou du désespoir. De toute façon, il s'en fichait éperdument.

- Je ne veux rien de toi, White.

- Alors arrêtez de me parler comme ça.

Drago lui tourna alors le dos. Qu'Harry Potter aille se faire foutre avec ses promesses qu'il n'avait aucune intention de tenir.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 8**

- Comment te sens-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus? Demanda paisiblement Rogue tout en le fixant intensément.

Drago se contenta de rouler des yeux, sachant pertinemment que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait persisté à être Day White. Après tout, personne ne demandait à une pute comment elle se sentait. Personne n'avait envie de savoir s'il avait envie de baiser ou s'il se sentait bien. Un sourire haineux se forma sur ses lèvres, et Rogue haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Que veut dire ce sourire? Poursuivit-il.

- Vous êtes le psychologue, ne devriez-vous pas tout savoir?

Ce fut au tour du métis de sourire tout en continuant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il savait que Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans sa tête en ce moment, alors il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il désirait tant et aussi longtemps que son attitude ne trahissait pas qui il était vraiment. Après tout, Rogue avait été le premier à vouloir sa mort. Et il ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas le tuer pour l'instant, mais il suffisait de patience. N'était-ce pas ce que Bellatrix lui disait tout le temps? Qu'il devait apprendre à attendre? À souffrir jusqu'au moment opportun? Il n'était pas venu ici pour s'entrainer et regarder ces enfoirés vivre joyeusement leur vie, mais il ne pouvait pas tout détruire dans son chemin uniquement en le souhaitant.

- Être psychologue ne veut pas dire que je suis en mesure de rentrer dans ta tête.

- Très drôle.

- Je n'utilise pas mon pouvoir en ce moment. De toute façon, cela finirait par causer de gros problèmes.

Drago se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, donnant l'illusion qu'il se fichait éperdument de cette information. De toute façon, il le savait déjà. Bellatrix lui avait fait remarquer les dangers des pouvoirs psychiques qui détruisaient, non d'un seul coup, mais avec le temps.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir quel genre d'ennui?

- Me le diriez-vous si je vous le demandais?

- Bien évidemment Day. Je te dirais toutes les informations que tu veux savoir.

Le blond dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer en plongeant dans le regard mauve. Tout ce qu'il désirait? Pourquoi pas la liste des gens qui avaient assassiné ses parents? Il savait qu'Harry Potter et Sirius Black avaient agi dans ce meurtre, mais à quel point… Il n'aurait su le dire. Qui avait eu le plan? Qui avait tout préparé? Pourquoi son père avait-il fait confiance à ces gens? Qui devrait-il tuer de ses propres mains pour enfin être libéré de ses démons qui ne cessaient de le hanter?

- Bien sur.

- Tu ne me crois pas. C'est normal. Tu connais la trahison et tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance.

- Est-ce que _vous_ me faites confiance? Cracha Drago.

Un doux sourire se forma sur le visage de Rogue, et le blond eut l'envie folle de lui arracher les yeux. Combien d'imbéciles avaient cru en ce faux sourire? Combien de crétins lui avaient-ils fait confiance avant de se faire poignarder dans le dos? Ses parents lui avait-il fait confiance? Avaient-ils cru ses regards compatissants et son sourire plein d'indulgence?

- Je sais qui tu es, Day. Je comprends, mieux que quiconque, la douleur que tu as dû traverser.

- Ouais, nous avons tous les deux été violés. Notre lien est indestructible.

- Je sais ce que cela veut dire de survivre par ses propres moyens sans pouvoir compter sur quiconque. Je sais ce que cela fait de voir la laideur du monde avant d'y être prêt.

Rogue se pencha alors vers lui, donnant la fausse impression que la discussion qui se déroulait entre eux était intime. Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer les dents. Le métis ne rentrait pas dans son espace personnel, mais il était suffisamment proche pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient plus que des inconnus. Enfoiré de merde.

- C'est ça la vie. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Oui, mais cela ne change au fait que c'est douloureux. Ne ressens-tu pas ce point à la poitrine? Cette envie dévorante de ne plus laisser quiconque te faire du mal?

- Oui…

Malgré lui, le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer et il fut tenté de détourner les yeux. Il n'était pas Drago Malfoy. Il était Day White. Et celui-ci n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance à ses yeux bridés qui semblaient tout voir.

- Quand tu penses à la douleur, à quoi penses-tu?

Deux images se succédèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Une maison en feu, et le regard malicieux de Masanov. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait parler d'aucune de ses deux images.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire? Cracha Drago, les yeux plissés.

- Et si je te disais qu'il y avait un moyen de te libérer de ce point dans le cœur? Qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais?

- Que ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël.

Rogue pencha délicatement la tête, ses cheveux noirs coulant sur ses épaules. Malgré lui, Drago ne put qu'admirer la beauté de ce visage régulier. Et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le détruire à coups de pied.

- La douleur n'est pas obligée d'être une constante de la vie, Day.

- Peut-être que j'aime ma douleur. Siffla le blond.

Ce qui était la vérité. Elle était la seule chose qui lui rappelait ses parents… La seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'à un moment de sa vie, il avait connu le bonheur. Il n'était pas né une victime, des gens l'avaient transformé une victime, et il allait les faire chèrement payer.

- Et pourquoi aimerais-tu ta peine?

- Pour ne pas oublier.

- Est-ce donc si important les souvenirs?

- Oui.

Rogue déplaça légèrement ses jambes, mais ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Il était Day White. Il était Day White. Il avait été entrainé pour cela. Son seul but dans sa foutue vie était de les faire payer. Il ne pouvait pas foirer maintenant.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'aurais aucune envie de me souvenir d'avoir été violé, drogué et enfermé.

- Vous n'êtes pas moi.

- Effectivement. Tu es unique Day. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait se souvenir d'autant de douleurs.

Un frisson glacée traversa Drago, et il détourna la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. C'était vrai. Pourquoi une personne normale voudrait se souvenir de choses pareilles? Rogue voulait le tuer, et il lui avait peut-être donné une raison de croire qu'il était dangereux. Il baissa alors la tête et permit à un tremblement de le secouer.

- Si je ne me souviens de rien… ça veut dire que je pourrais commettre les mêmes erreurs… subir les mêmes choses… Je ferais encore confiance aux mauvaises personnes et je finirais… je redeviendrais… Je ne peux pas redevenir ce que j'étais avant.

- Et qu'étais-tu auparavant?

- Un prostitué… un drogué…

Pathétique, faible, ignorant… Indigne de la fierté de la famille Malfoy. Voilà ce qu'il était auparavant. Un vulgaire bout de viande que Masanov pouvait lancer à n'importe quel chien. Et s'il avait le malheur de dire _non_.

- Si tu oubliais tout et que les mêmes choses t'arriveraient encore, tu survivrais, comme tu as survécu. Tu es extraordinaire. Comment as-tu pu t'enfuir de ton proxénète? Comment as-tu pu quitter la drogue?

La gorge de Drago s'assécha brusquement, mais il se fit violence pour qu'aucun signe visible ne transparaisse sur son visage. Il avait concocté une histoire avec Bellatrix, pensant que l'Ordre du Phénix n'irait jamais vérifier la validité de son mensonge, mais maintenant qu'il savait qui il était… Il allait probablement vérifier chaque déplacement qu'il avait supposément fait. Surtout Rogue.

- Il y avait un feu.

- Un feu?

- Dans la maison où nous vivions tous. Tout le monde paniquait.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la fumée alors que la maison de son enfance brûlait. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur qui se promenait sur chaque pore de sa peau, la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son dos, la douleur de ne pas pouvoir respirer convenablement.

- Il y avait des cris partout, et je suis parti. Je suis juste parti… Je ne sais pas comment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Masanov ne m'a pas cherché Ou peut-être qu'il m'a cherché et qu'il ne m'a jamais trouvé.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à Masanov sans ressentir une terreur mêlée de rage. Il ignorait comment il réagirait en voyant cet homme. Redeviendrait-il Day White et se mettrait-il à pleurer en le suppliant de ne pas lui faire du mal? Ou bien resterait-il Drago Malfoy et le tuerait-il sans cligner des paupières? Un jour… Un jour il saurait sa réponse.

- Et j'ai survécu. Je survis toujours.

Rogue hocha la tête avant de lui faire un beau sourire.

- Je suis heureux que tu t'es confié ainsi. Tu peux retourner en classe.

Drago hocha vivement la tête avant de brusquement se lever. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers le métis.

- Merci.

- Merci pourquoi? Demanda Rogue.

- Merci de comprendre que je veux survivre.

Et il partit sans même lancer un regard au psychologue. Il se mit à marcher dans les corridors, s'attendant vaguement à ce que quelqu'un soit sur ses traces. Il ne fut nullement surpris en voyant Sirius Black, mais celui-ci ne se dirigeait pas dans sa direction, mais pénétrait plutôt dans un bureau où se trouvait un ordinateur. Black se contenta de fermer la porte à clé, et Drago sentit un calme glacé se répandre en lui. Il ne savait peut-être pas tous les gens qui se trouvaient derrière le complot contre sa famille, mais il avait, au moins, déjà deux noms. Deux personnes qui allaient payer. Il continua alors à marcher calmement. Il fallait tout simplement qu'il découvre quelque chose pour leur faire du mal. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas attaquer Harry Potter pour l'instant, mais personne ne lui avait rien dit pour Sirius Black.

()

Severus passa lentement sa main dans sa longue chevelure noire avant de se lever de sa chaise. Drago Malfoy. Ce morveux ne savait peut-être pas ce que l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait fait, et il précisait qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un _peut-être_, mais la vengeance suintait de tous ses pores. Il s'y connaissait. N'avait-il pas joint l'Ordre du Phénix pour se venger?

Il se dirigea alors vers l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans son bureau et l'ouvrit. Drago Malfoy apparut alors devant lui, son beau visage le fixant gravement. Chaque séance avec chacun de ses patients était enregistrée, lui permettant de la revoir et de remarquer des choses qu'il avait peut-être manquées. Il ferma alors la fenêtre qui lui montrait le visage du blond, et celui-ci fut remplacé par le sien. Un visage beaucoup plus jeune que celui qu'il avait en ce moment. Il pesa alors sur le bouton "play" et s'observa sous tous les angles. Il avait l'air si fragile et si minuscule… L'ordre du Phénix n'y avait vu que du feu. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il tue 3 personnes dès qu'il l'avait laissé aller à l'extérieur. Son psychologue s'était attardé sur son expression de douleur au lieu de son regard. Il aurait dû regarder ses yeux. Comme lui allait regarder ceux de Drago Malfoy.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis tellement désolée pour l'immonde retard! Ma vie était vraiment compliquée depuis quelques temps, mais les choses se sont arrangées (sors une bouteille de champagne)! Donc, me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir

**Chapitre 9**

_- Viens Drago. Ordonna calmement Lucius Malfoy, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _

_Le jeune homme dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser une expression de dégoût se former sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas descendre de cet avion. Il ne voulait pas rester dans ce pays qu'il ne connaissait nullement. L'Angleterre… Il y était allé quelques fois, et chacune de ces fois, il avait regretté le voyage. De la pluie, du mauvais temps… Il voulait retourner en Russie, là où était sa place. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela? Pourquoi devait-il l'emmener ici? Il jeta un regard empli de tristesse à sa mère qui semblait en aussi piteux état que lui. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la décision de son père. Ils entrèrent alors dans la voiture et Drago regarda mélancoliquement à l'extérieur. Il ne savait même pas quand il retournerait en Russie… Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il devrait rester en Angleterre. Son père avait fait bien attention à ne pas lui donner de date de retour… Peut-être même ne remettrait-il jamais les pieds dans son pays natal. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa et il ne put que froncer les sourcils en voyant sa nouvelle maison… ou aurait-il dû dire son nouveau château? Il détestait déjà cet endroit. Il détestait tout de ce nouveau pays… absolument tout. _

_- Bienvenue chez toi, Drago. _

_Le blond hocha sèchement la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas protester. Son père l'aimait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait d'entendre ses arguments. Il se résigna à rentrer à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle demeure et suivit le majordome, dont il ne prit même pas la peine d'apprendre le nom, dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était grande, aérée, les murs étaient verts, sa couleur préférée… Dieu qu'il détestait cet endroit. Il se laissa choir sans la moindre grâce sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Peut-être pourrait-il faire comme la princesse et dormir 100 ans. Après 100 ans, son père serait bien obligé de le renvoyer en Russie. Il fut brusquement réveillé par une main douce qui se posa sur son front, le ramenant à la réalité. _

_- Réveille-toi, mon cœur. Souffla Narcissa Malfoy. Nous avons des invités. _

_- Nous venons d'arriver! Protesta Drago. Ces Anglais n'ont aucun sens des convenances! _

_- Tu es à moitié Anglais. Fit remarquer sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Ton père est Anglais. Veux-tu donc insulter ton père? _

_Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur les joues de Drago avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête. Bien évidemment qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'insulter son père, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait rester dans cette maison. _

_- Viens. Tu sais que ton père déteste que nous le fassions attendre. _

_Le blond roula des paupières avant de se résigner à se lever. Il se jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, s'assurant que son apparence était adéquate. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, mais hormis cela tout allait bien. La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant dans le salon fut des yeux émeraude. Ses yeux se froncèrent et son nez se plissa sous l'irritation. L'émeraude était sa pierre préférée et cette personne, dont il ne connaissait rien, osait avoir les yeux de cette couleur. Il savait que son raison n'avait pas le moindre sens, mais il était prêt à être irrité par tout et n'importe quoi. Les yeux émeraude était rattachés à un corps masculin. Drago prit à peine le temps de remarquer l'épaisse chevelure noire et la carrure athlétique avant de détourner les yeux. Son regard se posa alors sur l'autre personne qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… où l'avait-il vu déjà? _

_- Oncle Sirius, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Déclara-t-il poliment alors qu'il désirait arracher la tête de quelqu'un. Son père avait intérêt à le féliciter pour son extraordinaire contrôle de lui-même. _

_- Drago, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer? Répliqua gentiment Sirius Black. _

_- Mon fils a été bien éduqué que veux-tu Sirius. S'amusa Lucius Malfoy. Drago, voici le fils adoptif de Sirius, Harry Potter. _

_Le blond se força à ne pas faire une grimace en croisant les yeux émeraude de Potter. _

_- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Potter._

_- Moi de même, Monsieur Malfoy. _

_Seigneur, ce type venait à peine de lui parler, et pourtant… il le détestait déjà. Surtout qu'il était bien trop beau pour ne pas causer des tas d'ennuis. _

()

Drago fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie lorsque Weasley posa légèrement la main sur son bras. Le blond tourna son regard vers lui et fut amusé en voyant que le roux le fixait avec intérêt.

- Encore et toujours perdu dans tes pensés White, je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi tu penses.

- Quelle manière stupide de perdre ton argent.

- Chacun ses priorités. Ricana le roux.

Drago roula des yeux, mais se raidit aussitôt lorsque Potter pénétra dans la salle. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder avant de se mettre à parler.

- Période d'entrainement. Mettez-vous en équipe de deux et pratiquez.

Weasley lui fit un sourire goguenard auquel il répondit sans hésiter.

- Je vais me battre contre l'ange qui illumine mes nuits? Même Shakespeare n'aurait pas été aussi cruel. Fit-il remarquer dramatiquement.

- Shakespeare t'aurait surtout donné de meilleures répliques.

- Et Shakespeare t'aurait donné une personnalité plus agréable.

Malgré lui, Drago sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres alors que Weasley se mettait à s'esclaffer. Ses yeux croisèrent Zabini qui les fixait avec une animosité mal déguisée. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire amusé auquel le mulâtre répondit en le foudroyant vicieusement du regard. Il ne voulait même pas savoir quel était le problème de ce type.

- Quel est ton pouvoir Weasley? Demanda calmement le blond.

Le sourire du roux s'élargit avant qu'il ne tende la main vers lui, aussitôt celle-ci se couvrit de flammes bleues. Drago hocha doucement la tête, s'approchant des flammes. Celles-ci ne firent que l'effleurer et il grimaça.

- Intéressant. Murmura-t-il.

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais chaud.

- Je ne peux que prendre pour argent comptant ce que tu me dis à présent. Moi, mon toucher est électrisant.

- Je voudrais sentir ça.

Ils se mirent alors à rire, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas rit de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Weasley était intéressant. Peut-être même qu'il coucherait avec lui, après tout il était attirant. Cela ne voulait pas dire que sa mission n'était pas la priorité. Il devait avoir l'air normal… Il devait avoir l'air de s'intégrer… Un petit-ami ou au moins un ami avec des bénéfices pourrait faire l'affaire.

- Vous êtes sensés vous entrainez. Fit remarquer froidement Potter.

Drago sursauta violemment avant de se tourner d'un coup. Le brun portait un jogging gris et un débardeur noir qui ne laissait très bien voir ses bras musclés et sa peau dorée. Et, aussi rapidement que son sourire était apparu, il disparut.

- Weasley, va t'entrainer avec Zabini.

Le visage du rouquin sembla dégringoler, mais il obéit sans rechigner. Après tout, qui oserait défier le _**Harry Potter**_.

- Avec qui devrais-je m'entrainer? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

- Personne. Je dois te parler.

Drago commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de ces conversations. Harry Potter était dangereux. Pour sa mission. Uniquement pour sa mission. Il ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. Il savait que Sirius et lui avaient trahi ses parents, il devait découvrir qui étaient les autres, voilà tout. Comment était-il censé faire cela avec Potter qui le surveillait constamment? Ils sortirent alors dans le corridor, et Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

- Comment se passe ton intégration dans le programme?

- J'ai un psychologue pour parler de ça, Professeur. Répondit le blond.

- Comme tu l'as dit, White. Je suis ton enseignant. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir. Content?

- Pourquoi aurais-tu eu envie de t'enfuir?

Drago commençait lentement, mais sûrement à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de lui exactement? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de le harceler? Croyait-il qu'il se souvenait de sa vie passée? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit aux autres? Dumbledore lui avait dit de le surveiller… pas de le traiter comme un enfant de 6 ans.

- J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas envie. Est-ce que je peux retourner en classe?

- Weasley…

- Quoi, Weasley?

Pendant une seconde, Potter sembla inconfortable avant de se racler la gorge.

- Il… n'est peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour toi.

C'était quoi cette merde? Les mains de Drago se crispèrent à ses côtés alors que ses yeux se mettaient à lancer des éclairs furieux.

- Merci de votre inquiétude, _**Professeur**_… Siffla-t-il. Mais, je sais ce que je fais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, White.

- L'un de vos pouvoirs est de lire dans les pensées Professeur?

- Non, mais je sais que ce que je dis peut paraître… inapproprié.

- Je suis heureux que vous le réalisiez tout seul, Professeur.

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent dangereusement, et Drago sentit, malgré lui, son cœur s'accélérer. Il connaissait ce regard. Dès que Potter était exaspéré, il le regardait de cette façon, comme s'il était un crétin qu'il aurait voulu battre afin de faire comprendre l'évidence.

- Il sera incapable de te donner une relation sérieuse.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui veut une relation sérieuse? Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose contre le sexe, Professeur?

Le visage de Potter se durcit considérablement avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête.

- Weasley est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu peux retourner en classe.

Avant que Drago ne puisse dire quelque chose, Potter était déjà rentré. Il pouvait encore sentir la même émotion qui le saisissait lorsque Potter apparaissait dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Cette frustration incontrôlable… Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas entrer dans la classe en claquant la porte. Il n'était plus cet enfant capricieux qui avait existé auparavant. Cet enfant avait été brûlé il y a de cela plusieurs années… Que Potter aille se faire foutre, et très profondément. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Weasley qui se battait avec Zabini. Les deux adversaires semblaient pris dans un grand combat, et les autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer. Zabini tomba alors à la renverse et Weasley se précipita sur lui pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

- Agis comme si tu étais amoureux de moi. Ordonna brusquement le mulâtre, les yeux écarquillés.

Weasley s'arrêta soudainement, et un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Zabini. Celui-ci prit alors tout son temps pour se lever, avant de se tourner vers Weasley.

- Voilà qui est déjà mieux. Tu ne peux pas…

Soudainement, Weasley le prit par la gorge l'empêchant de continuer et emportant ainsi le combat. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors que le roux déposait violemment le mulâtre sur le sol. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, visiblement abasourdi. Plusieurs élèves félicitèrent chaleureusement le roux qui se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire empli de fierté aux lèvres.

- Je mérite un baiser après cette victoire non? Déclara-t-il, amusé.

Drago pencha légèrement la tête, fixant Weasley pensivement. Au bout d'un moment, il s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue. Il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es amoureux de Zabini?

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonne Année tout le monde! J'espère que l'année 2013 sera meilleure que l'année 2012 et que vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez! Merci pour les belles reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^!

**Chapitre 10**

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard choqué de Weasley. Pensait-il donc qu'il était si aveugle qu'il ne remarquerait pas une chose pareille? Le roux le prit brusquement par le bras et l'entraina un peu à l'écart. Drago se laissa faire sans trop rechigner.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une chose pareille? Siffla le roux. Je viens de le battre à plat de couture et toi…

- Lorsque Zabini donne un ordre, tout le monde doit obéir, et ton ordre était d'agir comme si tu étais amoureux, pas de le battre.

- Et alors?

- L'ordre t'a affecté, mais tu es habitué à agir comme si tu es amoureux de lui parce que tu **es** amoureux de lui. Voilà pourquoi son ordre n'a pas fonctionné.

Weasley passe au rouge écarlate avant de devenir aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Drago détourna vaguement le regard et grimaça légèrement en voyant que Potter les observait attentivement. Ce connard n'essayait même pas de se cacher. Pouvait-il être plus énervant?

- Je… Écoute White…

- Quoi? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire? Si tu te plais à être amoureux d'un enfoiré de première classe… Je ne peux pas te juger.

- Je ne me **plais** pas à être amoureux de lui. Protesta le roux, visiblement ébranlé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce sentiment disparaisse de ma poitrine! Mais, je n'y peux rien.

- Depuis quand l'aimes-tu?

Le regard noir que Weasley lui lança le fit sourire de plus belle. Il ignorait pourquoi il trouvait la situation si amusante, mais elle l'était. Après tout, il s'y connaissait en amour stupide… Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine et son amusement disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Depuis qu'il est arrivé… Bordel…

Weasley passa furieusement sa main dans sa chevelure de feu, et Drago posa la main sur son épaule.

- Cette information ne m'empêchera pas de coucher avec toi. Fit remarquer nonchalamment le blond.

Le roux lui lança un regard interloqué avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- Alors quoi? Tu ne veux pas mon cœur, mais mon corps? Je me sens utilisé.

- Pauvre bébé…

Le bras de Weasley s'enroula alors autour de son épaule, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un ami. D'accord, Weasley n'était pas vraiment son ami, mais au moins quelqu'un à qui parler d'autres choses que de haine et de désespoir… Il avait oublié à quelque point cela pouvait faire du bien. Son regard se posa sur Potter qui les fixait glacialement avant de détourner les yeux. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir à quoi pensait le brun. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait agir comme une personne normale et non comme… Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne recommence à sourire à Weasley qui l'entrainait vers Granger. Un soupir de soulagement le traversa en réalisant que leur "cours" venait de se terminer. Soudainement, Zabini apparut devant eux, le regard furibonde. Malgré le fait que le mulâtre était désagréable, Drago devait admettre qu'il avait une certaine beauté. Enfin, si la personne en question aimait la peau chocolatée, les yeux vert pâle, le corps mince et athlétique et les lèvres charnues… Ce que Weasley semblait apprécié grandement s'il devait en juger par le regard brûlant qu'il laissa trainer sur Zabini.

- Comment as-tu fait Weasley? Cracha aussitôt le mulâtre.

- C'est un secret, Zabini. Je ne peux pas te dire tous mes trucs, sinon je ne te surprendrais plus.

- S'il te plait… Tu n'es pas difficile à comprendre. Ce qui est arrivé est un coup de chance et non une démonstration d'une quelconque technique de ta part.

La main de Weasley se crispa sur son bras, et Drago haussa un sourcil en observant Zabini. Un sourire haineux se formait sur les lèvres sensuelles du mulâtre et il toisait Weasley de haut en bas, comme si le rouquin était un insecte qu'il pouvait pulvériser.

- Ou bien tu sembles perdre ton talent Zabini. Peut-être devrait davantage pratiquer tes pouvoirs au lieu de te pratiquer à parler pour ne rien dire.

Les yeux lime se posèrent durement sur lui, et Drago eut un petit sourire en coin. Zabini était visiblement sur le point de lui lancer une réplique foudroyante lorsque Potter arriva à côté de lui. La présence du brun fut suffisante pour que Zabini se taise, mais ses yeux enragés disaient clairement la colère qu'il ressentait. Le sourire de Drago disparut à son tour, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Zabini. Pas du tout.

- Je suis convaincu que vous avez chacun d'entre vous autre chose à faire plutôt que de vous battre ici.

- Oui, professeur.

- Monsieur White, vous avez une séance avec le Professeur Rogue, je vous accompagnerai. Le reste d'entre vous, veuillez vaquer à vos occupations.

Weasley retira précipitamment son bras tout en lui jetant un regard empli de pitié. Drago redressa aussitôt la tête en signe de défiance et se tourna immédiatement en direction de Potter lorsque tout le monde eut disparu.

- Je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions sur votre éthique professionnelle, Professeur. Siffla-t-il.

- C'est moi qui n'ai pas d'éthique? Ce n'est pas moi qui allais me battre devant un professeur.

- Vous me tutoyez en privé, pour ensuite me vouvoyez en public. C'est vraiment étrange, **Professeur**.

Un éclair traversa les yeux émeraude, mais Drago n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de colère ou d'amusement. Il crispa alors les dents et se mit à marcher en direction du local de Rogue. Il fut doublement irrité lorsque Potter se mit à le suivre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez? Siffla Drago.

- Tu parles très bien.

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en redressant la tête, jetant ses cheveux mi-longs derrière lui.

- Oui, oui. Je parle bien malgré mon accent. Etc.

- Malgré le fait que tu es vécu dans la rue. Répliqua Potter.

- J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat avant d'être dans la rue. Hormis le fait que le prêtre aimait fourrer sa queue en moi, il m'a appris à parler adéquatement.

Potter baissa brusquement la tête en direction du sol alors que ses mains se crispaient à ses côtés. Drago ignorait s'il était censé le rouer de coups ou bien s'esclaffer. Quoi? À quoi s'attendait-il en le mettant dans un orphelinat? À ce que sa vie soit rose? À quoi s'attendait-il en aidant à tuer ses parents et en détruisant tout ce qu'il connaissait? Day White n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Day White ne connaissait pas Harry Potter et ne pensait rien de lui. Day White ne savait pas que cet enculé avait été celui qui lui avait enlevé sa mémoire…

- Je suis arrivé Professeur, au revoir.

- White… Personne n'avait le droit de te faire ça.

- Peu importe, vous savez comment est la vie. De toute façon, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir désolé. Je blâme entièrement les enfants de putes qui m'ont mis dans l'orphelinat. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Sa voix était glaciale, mais il s'en fichait. Potter redressa brusquement la tête dans sa direction, le fixant de son regard émeraude impénétrable. Un jour… bientôt… il dirait à Potter qu'il se souviendrait de lui… il lui dirait tout ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il l'ait foutu dans cet orphelinat.

- Tu ne sais pas les raisons qui les ont poussés à te mettre là.

- J'ai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin, Professeur.

- Et quelles sont-elles?

- Elles ne vous regardent pas.

Avant que Potter ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, Drago lui fit un vague signe de main avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de Rogue. Le métis se trouvait derrière son pupitre entrain de chercher quelque chose. Il releva la tête en l'entendant arriver et lui lança un petit sourire qui aurait aisément pu charmer un imbécile. Heureusement qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Assis-toi Day. Je suis à toi dans quelques secondes.

Drago s'exécuta avec grâce et poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans sa tête en ce moment. Il pouvait donc penser ce qu'il voulait tant et aussi longtemps que ses expressions faciales ne le trahissaient pas. Rogue s'approcha rapidement de la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui et s'assit à son tour, son sourire charmant aux lèvres.

- Alors, comment se passe ton intégration?

- Je me suis fait un ami. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

- Ah, c'est excellent. Un ami proche?

- Assez proche pour que je pense à coucher avec lui.

Les yeux mauves se promenèrent tranquillement sur sa personne avant que Rogue ne penche légèrement la tête de côté.

- Penses-tu que de te lancer dans une relation aussi rapidement est une bonne idée?

- Ce n'est pas une _**relation**_. Répliqua Drago. C'est de la baise.

- Crois-tu être en mesure de rentrer dans une véritable relation un jour?

Drago fronça les sourcils, faisant comme s'il réfléchissait alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse. Plutôt mourir. Il avait déjà été amoureux et cela s'était si bien terminé que son petit-ami l'avait trahi et que ses parents avaient été tués.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Que veux-tu dire Day?

- Tomber amoureux, à quoi ça sert? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être amoureux?

Rogue prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- L'amour… selon certaines personnes, il s'agirait d'une faiblesse, et selon d'autres d'une force.

- Et vous? Qu'en pensez-vous?

- J'en pense que cela dépend.

- De quoi? De la personne qui aime et de la personne qui est aimée. S'il s'agit de deux individus qui peuvent trouver la bonne balance dans leur relation, je pense que l'amour peut être une grande puissance. Alors, pourquoi ne pas le saisir s'il apparaît devant nous?

- Ça semble être stupide.

- N'as-tu donc jamais été amoureux Day?

Le blond haussa les épaules tout en essayant de ne pas penser à Potter. Day ne connaissait pas Potter, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour.

- Quand aurais-je eu le temps? Quand j'étais un prostitué?

- Mais, à présent, tu te trouves dans un environnement sain et protégé… Tu n'es plus obligé de baiser, tu peux essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour faire l'amour.

- J'ai été baisé toute ma vie.

Dans tous les sens du terme. Potter avait été le premier à le baiser littéralement et figurativement. Le blond dut se faire violence pour garder son sang froid en pensant à l'enfoiré qui avait le culot de ne pas le laisser tranquille après tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Être violé et baisé sont deux choses différentes. J'espère que tu le sais.

- Oui.

Il avait été baisé par Potter, et il avait aimé chaque seconde. Il savait la différence entre les deux.

- Mais, je pense que tu devrais te concentrer sur le fait de développer des relations intimes et non des relations sexuelles.

Drago hocha doucement la tête et Rogue eut un sourire tendre qui donnait l'horrible impression qu'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire. Il lui aurait volontiers arraché les yeux.

- Avant l'orphelinat… tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas?

- J'aimerais dire que je me souviens d'une chanson que ma mère me chantait ou bien de mon père qui me caressait les cheveux, mais non… À chaque fois que j'essaye de me rappeler de quelque chose, je ne tombe que sur du blanc… comme si j'avais effacé ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie avant l'orphelinat.

- Et comment te sens-tu à propos de ça?

- Avant, ça me rendait triste, mais maintenant…

- Quoi donc?

- Avant j'avais cette illusion que la personne qui m'avait laissé à l'orphelinat m'aimait et viendrait me chercher… un jour…

- Une illusion?

- Ouais, la personne qui m'a mis dans cet orphelinat voulait probablement se débarrasser de moi voilà tout.

- Je vois… et comment penses-tu que tu réagirais si tu voyais cette personne?

- Je ne réagirais pas. Chacun vit sa vie. Je ne perdrais même pas de temps à lui poser des questions.

Il se contenterait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur, comme Bellatrix le lui avait montré… en l'honneur de sa famille et de sa dignité brisée.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis si contente d'être enfin de retour! Merci à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews! Je vous adore!

**Chapitre 11**

_Drago s'obligea à ne pas pousser un hurlement de frayeur alors qu'il sentait le feu autour de lui. Où pouvait-il aller? Que devait-il faire? Une seconde, il était dans les bras d'Harry et l'autre… tout brûlait autour de lui. Il avait besoin d'aide! Il avait besoin d'aide! Il suffoquait! Il suffoquait! Quelqu'un devait venir le sauver! N'importe qui! Seigneur! _

_- Tu es toujours aussi faible Drago. Siffla froidement Bellatrix, le forçant à se réveiller brusquement. _

_Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent violemment alors que sa respiration était haletante. Il lança un regard glacial en direction de sa tante qui semblait le regarder avec un certain dégoût. Comment osait-elle… elle le mettait dans cette illusion, et lui était censé garder son calme? _

_- Je dormais. Répliqua sèchement Drago en se redressant péniblement. _

_- Comme la dernière fois. Vas-tu encore dormir alors que ton monde s'écroule? _

_- __**Non**__. _

_Il se leva alors d'un bond, se mettant face à face avec Bellatrix. Il ignorait s'il détestait cette femme ou s'il l'adulait. Elle avait survécu à tout. Elle était plus forte que lui. Plus forte que son père et que sa mère. La preuve? Elle avait survécu et elle avait encore la force de se battre contre ses ennemis. _

_- Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es faible Drago ? _

_Le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur alors que les doigts de Bellatrix se promenait sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il faible? Il avait des pouvoirs… des pouvoirs puissants… Était-il trop jeune? Trop naïf? Un sourire dégoûté apparut sur son visage en pensant à naïveté. Il avait été naïf… maintenant, il ne l'était plus. Il avait appris sa leçon. _

_- Parce que tu attends toujours que quelqu'un vienne te sauver. _

_Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait les yeux légèrement fou de sa tante. Il ne s'attendait plus à être sauvé. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait abandonné cette idée. Comment aurait-il pu penser encore à une chose pareille? Pas après Masanov… Pas après avoir prié tous les soirs pour être délivré une bonne fois pour toute. _

_- Tu penses encore "S'il vous plait! S'il vous plait! Venez me sauver!". Qui appelles-tu? Qui crois-tu viendra pour toi? Personne. Nous sommes seuls dans ce monde, et ceux qui viennent t'aider ont toujours un plan pour leur propre bénéfice. _

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher? _

_Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Bellatrix alors que ses doigts caressaient toujours aussi délicatement sa peau. _

_- Parce que j'ai un plan et que tu vas être le pion d'honneur, mon cher neveu. _

_- Je ne suis pas un pion. _

_Les ongles de sa tante s'enfoncèrent soudainement dans la peau de sa joue et Drago dut se forcer pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de douleur. _

_- Oui, tu l'es, mais tu as le choix. _

_- Quel choix? _

_- Soit tu peux être pion utile, soit tu peux être un pion inutile. _

_- Et si je suis un pion inutile. _

_- Ne sois pas idiot Drago. Tu sais bien ce qui arrive aux pions inutiles. Ils se font jeter en premier. _

_Drago aurait voulu reculer d'un pas, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que prouver à Bellatrix qu'il était faible, et il ne voulait plus être faible. Être faible voulait dire qu'il retournerait à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Masanov. Une pute droguée… Prostitué était un mot trop propre et civilisé pour ce qu'il avait été. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un mot. Prostitué… Prostitué… c'était presque poétique… presque trop propre… Pute… Voilà ce qu'il avait été. Une pute droguée… Un animal bon seulement à ouvrir les jambes sur commande. C'est ce qu'il avait été dès que ses parents avaient été assassinés. _

_- Mais, nous savons très bien que tu te fiches de mourir, pas vrai? Ce que tu veux, c'est te venger. Si tu deviens mon pion, Drago… Si tu deviens mon pion, je te donnerai ta vengeance. Et tu pourras devenir la reine des cœurs. _

_- La reine des cœurs? _

_Bellatrix se pencha alors vers son oreille alors que ses doigts laissaient une trainée rouge sur sa joue… Une trainée rouge de son propre sang… _

_- Tu pourras leur couper la tête. _

()

- Alors comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus? Demanda paisiblement Rogue, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Nous nous sommes vus hier. Fit remarquer Drago en plissant les paupières.

- Énormément de choses peuvent arriver en une journée. Même en une minute.

Le blond se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules alors que le métisse buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Allaient-ils rester en silence durant toute l'heure où ils étaient obligés d'être ensemble? Drago aurait adoré cette perspective, mais il savait que Rogue allait forcément l'obliger à parler de choses personnelles. Il l'obligeait toujours à parler. Ce n'était pas important. L'important était qu'il avait découvert que Maugrey Fol'œil et le Flitwick semblaient préparer quelque chose. Il ne lui restait qu'à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait afin de le dire à Bellatrix.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec mon nouvel ami. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Je vois. Et pourquoi cela?

- Parce que ça ne fait qu'une seule journée et que j'y pense encore. Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Est-ce que cela te fait de la peine?

- Non, cela rend les choses très pratiques.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il développe des sentiments trop profonds pour moi.

Rogue hocha pensivement la tête et Drago se mit à regarder ses ongles.

- Avez-vous déjà été amoureux? Demanda calmement le blond.

Il ignorait si Rogue allait réellement répondre à sa question. Après tout, cela voulait dire que le métisse lui donnait une arme à utiliser contre lui, et Rogue était l'une des personnes qui lui faisait le moins confiance, malgré son sourire avenant.

- Je l'ai été. Admit paisiblement le métisse, ses yeux bridés se promenant calmement sur sa personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Il est mort.

- Je suis désolé.

Rogue pencha légèrement le torse vers lui et son visage afficha une telle sympathie et une telle compréhension que Drago lui aurait volontiers craché à la figure. Ce n'était pas son vrai visage… Ce type n'était qu'un menteur et un manipulateur… Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte?

- J'étais malheureux pendant quelques instants, mais j'ai transformé cette tristesse en force. Expliqua Rogue.

- Alors quoi? Vous allez me dire que cette tristesse vous a fait grandir? Que ce qui ne vous tue pas, vous rend plus fort?

- Après ce que tu as vécu auprès de ton proxénète, ne peux-tu pas dire que tu es devenu plus fort? Plus clairvoyant? Si nous survivons à notre souffrance, une leçon est apprise et tout devient plus clair.

- Est-ce que vous voulez devenir un biscuit chinois?

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Rogue et Drago ne put que rouler des yeux. Rogue mentait. Rogue passait sa vie à mentir…

- D'accord, tu m'as eu. Déclara-t-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais été véritablement amoureux. Pas de cette passion dont on parle dans les livres. Une passion dévorante qui fait oublier tout ce qui n'est pas l'être aimé. Ce sentiment me terrifie, pas toi?

- Il n'y a pas de contrôle, et quand il n'y a pas de contrôle, on n'oublie ce qui est réellement important. Je n'ai pas peur de ce sentiment. Je ne ressentirai jamais cette émotion.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur?

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Je suis occupé à essayer de survivre.

Une moue pensive se forma sur le visage de Rogue avant qu'il ne se croisa les jambes.

- Même ici?

Drago fut tenté de dire "surtout ici", mais se contenta de regarder le plafond, ignorant quoi répondre à l'interrogatoire de Rogue.

- Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité ici, Day?

- Je ne suis pas habitué à être dans cet endroit.

Entouré par des personnes qui n'hésiteraient pas à l'exécuter s'ils découvraient qu'il avait toujours sa mémoire.

- C'est normal que tu sentes cela. Les nouveaux environnements peuvent être terrifiants.

- Aviez-vous peur lorsque vous êtes venu ici pour la première fois?

Les yeux mauves se posèrent pensivement sur lui avant qu'un doux sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Mensonge… Mensonge… Tout n'était que mensonge dans le visage de Severus Rogue.

- Non.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Parce que rien n'aurait pu être pire que là d'où je venais.

- Parce que votre père vous violait.

- Entre autre. Répondit évasivement Rogue. Et parce que je me suis trouvé un objectif dès que je suis arrivé ici. Avoir un objectif aide à affronter les situations les plus pénibles de la vie. As-tu un objectif Day?

- J'imagine que survivre n'est pas vraiment un objectif. Fit remarquer le blond.

- Non. Très bien alors… la session est terminée. À notre prochaine rencontre, je veux que tu te trouves un objectif. Un but.

- Très bien.

Drago se leva alors et, sans demander son reste, sortit du bureau de Rogue.

()

Dès qu'il fut sortit, le sourire de Severus aussi facilement qu'il était apparu sur son visage. Il se leva gracieusement de sa chaise avant de se diriger vers son miroir, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Un but était toujours nécessaire pour survivre, et Drago Malfoy ou Day White avait un but. Il n'était pas assez désespéré. Ses yeux étaient trop clairs pour quelqu'un qui avait autant souffert. Il s'adaptait beaucoup trop bien au programme. Il avait un but, peu importe ce que Dumbledore, cet aveugle optimiste, persistait à penser. Quelqu'un pénétra soudainement dans son bureau et il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers l'intrus.

- Que fais-tu ici, Black? Demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Tu peux arrêter de parler comme un psychologue. Je n'ai pas de traumatismes psychologiques.

- Hormis le fait que tu as une fille à qui tu n'as jamais adressé la parole et que toute ta famille est ton ennemi… Comment pourrais-je bien imaginer que tu es le moindre problème?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Black le retourna violemment et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de réagir, se contentant de fixer le brun comme s'il n'était qu'un idiot. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Avait-il oublié qu'il pouvait réduire son cerveau en bouilli s'il le désirait?

- Lâche-moi. Ordonna-t-il paisiblement.

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu es meilleur que moi?

- Ai-je déjà dit que je pensais être meilleur que toi? Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

- Je ne suis pas ton patient, Rogue.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Je n'ai jamais baisé avec un de mes patients.

Black le relâcha comme s'il l'avait brûlé et Rogue eut un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'était une fois il y a de cela plus de 5 ans. Grogna Sirius.

- Effectivement, maintenant à quoi dois-je l'honneur de ta compagnie? Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas pour parler de notre ancienne nuit.

- Dumbledore veut te voir à propos de Drago.

- _Day_.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Il veut savoir tes conclusions à son sujet.

- Je pense toujours qu'il devrait être éliminé sur le champ.

Les yeux bleus glacés de Sirius se durcirent et il recula d'un pas.

- Ton cœur est aussi dure que la pierre Rogue.

- Au contraire, mon cœur est à la bonne place Black. Si cet enfant se souvient de son passé, il doit être dans une peine horrible… inimaginable pour les gens comme toi… c'est faire preuve de pitié que de le délivrer de sa souffrance.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Comme d'habitude. Tu es incapable d'émotions humaines Rogue.

Le métisse eut un sourire remplit de compréhension alors qu'il ne pouvait que se ficher éperdument de ce que Black disait. Il était ce qu'il était. Et Drago Malfoy lui ressemblait énormément. Il était triste que ces idiots semblaient incapables de voir une menace même si elle se trouvait sous leur nez.

- Allons voir Dumbledore. Déclara calmement Severus avant de se dégager et d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

Son but était simple et il avait besoin de l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'atteindre. Après tout, celui-ci était son pion. Un pion indispensable.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis si contente de pouvoir ENFIN vous annoncer que je recommencerai à écrire chaque semaine, puisque j'ai fini ma session à l'université! Je suis LIBRE! Je recommencerai aussi à répondre aux reviews ^^!

**Chapitre 12**

Drago commençait à sentir l'impatience monter en lui. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne cessait de penser à une manière de faire payer l'ordre du phénix, et pourtant… il n'avait encore rien fait. Il n'avait encore rien découvert. Il poussa un soupir contrit tout en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il était convaincu qu'au moindre geste suspicieux de sa part, quelqu'un l'exécuterait sans la moindre hésitation. Serait-ce Sirius Black qui partageait le même sang que lui? Severus Rogue? Ou, encore mieux, Harry Potter? Une grimace de colère se forma sur son visage en pensant au brun. Il acceptait d'être tué par n'importe qui, sauf cet homme. Il s'agirait de la pire des défaites… de la pire des humiliations… Il était celui contre lequel il avait le plus de rancœur… le plus de haine… Il n'était pas question qu'il soit celui qui le tue. Il l'avait déjà détruit une fois, il ne lui laisserait pas l'honneur de finir le travail. Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa son esprit dérivé hors de son corps. Il avait besoin d'informations… de n'importe quoi qui pouvait l'aider à détruire ceux qui lui avaient tout pris.

Lorsque sa projection astrale fut terminée, il sortit tranquillement de sa chambre et se promena près du bureau de Rogue. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant que celui-ci accueillait dans son bureau Maugrey Fol'œil. Le vieil homme à l'œil rentra dans le bureau, un air déterminé au visage. Drago fut tenté de ne pas les suivre, après tout, Maugrey Fol'œil avait le pouvoir de tout voir avec son œil "magique". Il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre de manière aussi stupide. Mais, il y avait certains risques qui méritaient d'être pris non? Il ne pouvait plus rester dans sa chambre à se tourner les pouces… Il ne le pouvait tout simplement plus… Il pénétra alors, à son tour, dans le bureau de Rogue en faisant très attention à ne pas être dans le champ de vision de Maugrey Fol'œil.

- Ne voulez-vous pas vous asseoir Maugrey? Demanda paisiblement Rogue.

Son visage lisse ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion, hormis une grande sérénité. Drago aurait volontiers détruit ce visage afin de voir ce que cachait véritablement cet homme qui avait été le seul à le condamner à mourir sans le moindre procès.

- Assez de balivernes, Rogue. Cracha le vieil homme. Je veux tout savoir.

- Tout savoir sur quoi? Répliqua le métisse. Je sais énormément de choses.

- Il y a un rat dans notre maison. Un rat qui transporte la pire des pestes noires.

- Êtes-vous entrain de parler de Monsieur White?

- _**Drago Malfoy**_. Siffla Maugrey Fol'œil.

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le cœur battant à la chamade. N'y avait-il pas une guerre à l'extérieur? Pourquoi passaient-ils donc autant de temps à parler de lui? Bellatrix mentait-elle en disant que la guerre se rapprochait et que le sang coulerait bien assez tôt?

- Qu'y a-t-il donc avec ce jeune homme? Je vous ai déjà donné mon opinion sur la question et vous avez tous approuvé la décision de Dumbledore de le garder ici.

- Sais-tu contre qui je me suis battu aujourd'hui?

Drago remarqua, pour la première fois, le bras ensanglanté du vieil homme. À qui appartenait le sang qui coulait sur ce bras? Pas à Bellatrix. Sa tante était bien trop puissante pour être battu par un vieillard. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant… Pas quand sa vengeance n'était pas encore atteinte.

- Contre qui?

- Vincent Crabbe.

Le souffle de Drago se coinça dans sa gorge en entendant ce nom. Vincent… Il le connaissait… Une personne comme lui… qui avait vu ses parents être exterminés comme des chiens. Certes, on ne lui avait pas volé la mémoire… on ne l'avait pas torturé, violé et drogué… Mais, lui aussi avait senti l'odeur des flammes… lui aussi s'était fait étouffé par la fumée acre et sans merci…

- Il est mort et il était faible. Fit remarquer Maugrey.

- Je ne vois pas exactement pourquoi…

- Il m'a blessé au bras.

- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

- Ses pouvoirs étaient médiocres, mais il a tout de même réussi à me blesser. Comment a-t-il réussi à me blesser? Poursuivit le vieil homme.

- Il a réussi à vous blesser parce qu'il n'y a pas de plus grande motivation que l'envie de se venger, voilà tout.

Maugrey détourna alors les yeux, le visage pensif.

- Il était faible, mais sa haine était puissante. Drago Malfoy est puissant… sa haine sera puissante… quel dommage pourra-t-il causer à cet endroit? À ce sanctuaire?

- Énormément.

- Sa mère était puissante… très puissante… J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à l'éliminer… Est-ce que cet enfant est plus puissant qu'elle? Est-ce que sa colère est plus puissante que la sienne?

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri. Cet homme avait tué sa mère… Cet homme avait tué Vincent... Combien d'autres personnes avait-il exterminé? Combien de vies avait-il détruites tout simplement parce qu'il le pouvait? Parce qu'il pensait se trouver dans le bon camp… Il avait vu le cops de son père tomber… il l'avait vu tomber avec ses propres yeux… Il avait croisé son regard avant que la vie n'en parte définitivement, mais sa mère… Une minute, elle souriait en lui caressant les cheveux, l'autre elle n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Non, elle n'avait même pas été un souvenir. On lui avait volé ses souvenirs.

- Drago Malfoy est puissant et il est un danger pour notre organisation, mais la décision finale ne me revient pas. J'obéis à Dumbledore.

Le sourire plaisant de Rogue ne semblait rien dire de bon. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce type… Comme il n'arrivait pas à vraiment à se souvenir du sourire de sa mère. Il pouvait se rappeler qu'il l'avait trouvé magnifique, mais pourquoi…. Était-ce parce que ses dents étaient blanches? Que ses lèvres étaient rosées? Qu'une émotion particulière semblait se dégager de son visage lorsqu'elle était heureuse? Il ne s'en souvenait pas… Cela faisait trop longtemps… Son cœur lui brûlait la poitrine.

- Est-ce qu'il pourrait détruire cette organisation?

- Peut-être. Je n'ai pas de don de clairvoyance. Fit remarquer Rogue. Je ne peux pas voir le futur, par contre je peux deviner les comportements humains.

- Comment cela?

- Parce que l'humain est prévisible. Action égale réaction, voilà tout. Il n'y a rien de surprenant dans tout cela. Il faut un motif et une opportunité… Drago Malfoy a les deux, mais pas Day White.

- Day White.

- Il n'a pas de motif.

- Crois-tu que Day White a sa mémoire.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répliqua Rogue. Pour le savoir, je devrais fouiller dans sa tête… dans son esprit… ce qui le rendrait fou.

Alastor Maugrey soupira alors longuement avant de se lever de sa chaise, passant sa main propre sur son visage fatigué.

- Cet enfant ne peut pas détruire notre organisation. Peu importe ses raisons, peu importe le fait qu'il soit une victime dans toute cette histoire. Nous devons protéger l'Ordre. Toujours.

- Il faut toujours un but afin de pouvoir avancer Maugrey.

L'œil fou de Maugrey Fol'œil se posa durement sur le métisse qui se contenta de faire son petit sourire énigmatique.

- Tu as changé, Drago Malfoy devrait être en mesure de changer non?

- Je n'ai pas changé du tout. Rétorqua Rogue.

- La haine ne te consume plus. Tu as d'autres priorités à présent.

- Tu me flattes énormément.

Le vieil homme hocha vivement la tête avant de sortir du bureau du métisse. Drago décida, sous un coup de tête, de le suivre. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait tué sa mère et Vincent… Il s'agissait de l'homme qui allait certainement rendre les choses encore plus difficile pour lui… Fol'œil continuait à s'avancer dans un dédale de couloirs qui semblaient s'entrecroiser tant il y en avait. Drago commençait à en avoir franchement marre. Pourquoi le suivait-il? À quoi cela servait-il? Sans compter qu'il était épuiser par la projection astrale. Il s'agissait du pouvoir qui lui demandait le plus d'énergie. À sa grande surprise, Maugrey Fol'œil se tourna d'un bond vers lui et Drago sursauta violemment. Il était invisible. Il devait simplement se souvenir de ce détail pour ne pas paniquer.

- Que fais-tu là White? Demanda-t-il durement.

- Je…

Maugrey plissa les yeux et Drago réalisa soudainement qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne faisait que le voir grâce à son œil magique. Merde… Merde… Cela voulait dire que le vieil homme savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

- Tu n'es pas visible en ce moment, pas vrai? Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Que fais-tu ici?

Le blond commençait à paniquer. Que faisait-il? Qu'avait-il eu l'intention de faire en suivant Maugrey Fol'œil comme un imbécile? Il allait se faire prendre… Il allait se faire prendre avant que sa vengeance ne soit complétée. Il allait mourir alors qu'il avait tant d'autres personnes à tuer… Tant d'autres personnes… Une minute… Maugrey ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal… pas à son vrai corps… Il n'était qu'une ombre en ce moment. Un esprit sans corps… L'air se chargea d'humidité et le blond vit le vieil homme entrain de faire apparaître une boule d'eau dans les airs. Il allait l'attaquer. L'attaque n'allait pas fonctionner parce qu'il n'était pas dans son corps en ce moment. Mais, lui non plus ne pouvait pas attaquer… Maugrey allait le réaliser et sonner l'alarme… Ces personnes le tueraient sans la moindre hésitation… et la mort de ses parents…. il ne pourrait pas se venger pour l'anéantissement de sa famille… la décimation de sa vie heureuse… Maugrey lui lança alors sa boule d'eau et Drago la laissa se diriger vers lui. Un sourire goguenard apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle le traversa et il s'approcha rapidement de Maugrey Fol'œil.

- Vous avez tué ma mère… Murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas Day White… Tu es Drago Malfoy.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit avant que, sous une impulsion sombre et rageuse, il enfonça sa main dans le front de Maugrey. Les yeux du vieillard s'écarquillèrent. Drago ne touchait pas son corps… Non, il ne le touchait pas… Par contre… Par contre, il touchait sa magie… son essence elle-même… Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille… Que devait-il faire avec cette magie? Que devait-il faire de cet homme?

- L'Ordre du phénix est un sanctuaire. Souffla misérablement Maugrey Fol'œil.

- Non, elle est une prison et ceux qui la dirigent ne sont que des meurtriers…

Il pouvait se saisir de ce pouvoir… Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle… Elle s'enroulait langoureusement autour de ses doigts… Il pouvait sentir la mer… salée… si salée… Elle était à lui. Il retira lentement sa main qui se trouvait dans le crâne de Maugrey et une lumière bleue s'accrochait à ses doigts. Maugrey ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago eut complètement retiré sa main qu'il tomba au sol, son visage aussi blanc que la neige et figé en une expression d'horreur. La lumière bleue continuait à s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Drago aurait souhaité la garder avec lui, pour toujours… Mais, son odeur était bien trop forte… L'odeur de l'eau salée… Il la jeta alors contre le mur et elle disparut sans faire de bruit. Son regard se posa sur le corps de Maugrey. Son corps brisé et sans vie. Il avait fait cela… Il avait fait cela… et il ne ressentait absolument aucune culpabilité. Ni aucune joie… Il leva alors le visage au ciel avant de fermer les yeux.

- Au revoir Maman…

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… quelle bonheur… Je peux écrire DEUX CHAPITRES dans une semaine (pleure de joie). Cette année a été si horrible avec l'université et mes deux emplois (fatigue extrême beurk), mais maintenant je n'ai qu'un seul travail (besoin de repos avant de faire une crise de nerfs). Alors me voici de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! (J'ai trop regardé Pokémon sérieusement…)

**Chapitre 13**

Drago obligea son visage à ne pas afficher la moindre réaction alors que Dumbledore annonçait devant toute la faculté que Alastor Maugrey était tombé au combat. Au combat? Quelle bonne blague. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat. Maugrey était mort aussi facilement que s'il avait écrasé une mouche. Il n'avait pas été comme sa mère qui s'était battue comme une tigresse pour pouvoir rester en vie. Voilà ce que c'était d'être un Malfoy… survivre malgré toutes les embûches et toutes les douleurs. Ses poings se crispèrent l'un contre l'autre alors que le regard de Potter se posait sur lui. Il pouvait le regarder autant qu'il le désirait, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne découvrirait pas son secret. Pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait décidé. Un jour… Il tuerait Potter de ses propres mains en lui expliquant clairement ce qui lui était arrivé… il lui dirait toute la douleur qu'il avait subi par sa faute et après il le lui ferait payer. Fol'œil n'avait nullement assez souffert, mais il avait fait preuve d'impatience. C'était la vie. Un nom a rayé sur la liste de sa vengeance.

- La mort d'Alastor Maugrey ne fait que nous confirmer qu'il y a une guerre… une guerre à l'extérieur et même à l'intérieur de ses murs et vous avez le choix. Le choix de votre camp.

Allait-il leur parler du camp de la "lumière" et celui des "ténèbres"? Comme si c'était aussi simple que cela. Il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idéologie de Bellatrix et de son maître. L'idée que le monde était censé leur appartenir, car ils étaient les plus forts était absolument ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas réduire tous les gens sans pouvoir à l'esclavage, mais si c'était cela l'avenir, il s'en fichait éperdument. De toute façon, il ne serait pas là pour y assister. Il mourrait bien avant. Et puis, l'ennemi de ses ennemis ne pouvait être que son ami. Il se fichait totalement des gens sans pouvoir, par contre il devait se venger. Il avait une bête à l'intérieur de lui qui mourrait d'envie de boire du sang… encore et encore… jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin rassasiée et qu'elle puisse mourir en paix. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que le regard de Potter refusait de le quitter. Que devait-il donc accomplir pour que ce connard l'oublie? Désirait-il qu'il le tue dès maintenant? Même Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour tuer Potter à cet instant. Les soupçons se dirigeraient automatiquement sur sa personne et il se ferait prendre avant d'avoir mis l'ordre du phénix en feu et en cendres. Il ne le désirait nullement. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui fixait Dumbledore comme s'il avait deux têtes. Il lui lança un regard interloqué et lui posa la question sur son expression lorsque le vieil homme eut fini de parler.

- Il n'existe aucun pouvoir qui peut tuer après tant de temps. Fit-elle remarquer.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Répliqua Drago.

- Maugrey… Il aurait eu le temps de se battre, de revenir au camp, de donner son rapport et ensuite de mourir? Quel pouvoir laisse autant de temps à une personne avant de mourir?

- Un poison peut-être. Déclara nonchalamment le blond.

- Non! Ils disent que le meurtrier lui aurait… arraché sa magie.

Drago pencha légèrement la tête de côté alors que Ron se massait douloureusement le crâne.

- Un poison qui arrache la magie? Suggéra Drago, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je suis sérieuse Day! J'ai entendu parler de personnes qui pouvaient arracher la magie des gens, mais cela résultait en une mort instantanée. Ce qui est impossible si nous regardons le cas de Maugrey!

- Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau pouvoir. Poursuivit le blond. Pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sombre avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine menue. Drago ignorait s'il était supposé essayer si fort de détourner son attention ou bien si cela paraissait encore plus suspect… peu importe… il ne regrettait nullement d'avoir mis fin à la vie de Maugrey.

- Parce que… je pense que nous ne sommes peut-être plus en sécurité à Poudlard… Souffla-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

- Parce que nous étions tellement en sécurité à l'extérieur. Rétorqua Drago. Avec nos pouvoirs et les gens qui désiraient nous tabasser pour ceux-ci. Calme-toi Hermione.

- Tu te poses trop de questions, comme d'habitude. Déclara Ron. Si les professeurs disent qu'il s'agit d'une attaque extérieure…

- Pour nous rassurer voilà tout! S'exclama la brunette. Pour que nous puissions dormir sur nos deux oreilles!

Drago haussa avec indifférence les épaules. Si Hermione tenait tant à fouiller pour trouver des réponses qui n'étaient écrites nulle part, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. À sa grande irritation, Potter se dirigeait vers lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter. Hormis courir dans la direction opposé bien évidemment.

- Professeur. Salua nerveusement Hermione.

- Bonjour, puis-je parler à Monsieur White?

Au moins il avait le mérite de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Drago laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de suivre, contre sa volonté, le brun. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent complètement seuls dans un couloir mal éclairé. Était-il censé avoir peur? Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

- Est-ce que tu trouves la situation amusante? Demanda glacialement Potter.

Le sourire de Drago disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Quelle situation? Répliqua-t-il avec énervement.

- Maugrey est mort.

- Je suis désolé. Désirez-vous que je vous offre mon épaule pour que vous puissiez pleurer?

Le regard émeraude le transperçait de toute part et Drago ne savait plus comment se mettre. Il connaissait ses yeux… Il connaissait un peu trop bien ses yeux… Il les avait vu voler par la passion… Il les avait vu déchiré… tourmenté… Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard. Il décida alors que la première chose qu'il ferait à Potter seraient de lui crever les yeux.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien concernant ton enfance. Commença doucement Potter.

- Effectivement. En quoi cela vous regarde?

- Et si je te disais que nous nous connaissions dans le passé.

- Je dirais qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il s'agit du _**passé**_.

- Nous avons menti aux autres élèves. Alastor Maugrey est mort ici.

- Nous le savions déjà.

- Non, il a été assassiné _**ici**_.

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne put cacher son mouvement de recul. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela? En quoi cela le regardait-il? Si Potter se mettait à le soupçonner… cela voudrait dire que Rogue le soupçonnait et qu'il fouillerait dans sa tête… dans chaque centimètre de sa tête.

- Je vois. Nous sommes en danger. Laissez-moi partir d'ici.

Potter le dévisageait intensément, essayant visiblement de lire dans ses pensés. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué Alastor Maugrey, mais il avait agi trop vite. Bellatrix l'aurait probablement étranglé si elle avait été présente. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et lui s'était brûlé la langue en n'attendant pas suffisamment longtemps.

- Nous avons été mis au courant de la menace, et maintenant nous allons agir en conséquence. Il y a un serpent à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi me le dire à moi?

Les mains de Potter se plaquèrent alors de chaque côté de sa tête et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi était-il aussi proche de lui? Croyait-il pouvoir l'intimider en rentrant dans son espace de cette façon? Ou bien voulait-il l'intoxiquer avec son odeur?

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais. Fais attention avant de te faire mal. Très mal. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

- Je sais que je ne le suis pas, pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne le suis pas?

Le regard émeraude semblait vouloir lire ce qui se trafiquait dans son âme… Drago ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela n'arrivait pas pour de vrai. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite? Il détestait cet homme. Il ne pouvait que détester cet homme. Et il le tuerait. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

- La vengeance est la plaie des plus forts. Poursuivit Potter. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça.

Drago sentit ses yeux se plisser alors que le visage de Potter se rapprochait du sien. Leur souffle se mêlait et lui n'avait qu'une seule envie… l'étrangler. Qui était-il pour dire qu'il n'avait pas la force pour se venger? Ne venait-il pas de tuer Maugrey Fol'œil? Il en était capable et il le lui prouverait lorsqu'il lui arracherait les deux yeux.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable.

- Non, tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Tu n'as que 7 ans de ta mémoire alors que tu es âgé de 22 ans. Tu ne connais que cette version de toi-même.

- Et vous me connaissez depuis moins d'un mois… Vous êtes insignifiant à mes yeux… un grain de poussière sur ma chemise.

Il savait qu'il était entrain de le provoquer. Après tout, la seule chose qui réussissait à faire sortir de ses gongs le grand Harry Potter était lorsqu'une personne le dénigrait. À sa grande surprise, au lieu de s'énerver, le brun recula lentement tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu n'es pas comme moi.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, et vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu es encore humain… contrairement à moi.

Potter lui tourna alors le dos et Drago ne put que rester tétaniser contre le mur.

()()()()

_Drago avait l'impression qu'il passait la majorité de sa vie à attendre… attendre que son père vienne le chercher d'un cours ennuyeux, attendre que sa mère le laisse prendre son dessert et maintenant… attendre que Potter daigne lui rendre visite. Seigneur comme il détestait ce type, mais comme il le voulait en même temps. Comment pouvait-il éprouver de tels sentiments pour une personne aussi compliquée? Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque Potter fit son apparition dans sa cours. Il se força à afficher un air nonchalant, se contentant de lire paisiblement son livre bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas du titre de l'ouvrage qu'il faisait semblant de feuilleter. Potter s'assit alors près de lui et ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Seigneur… allait-il garder le silence encore longtemps? Était-ce un test pour voir lequel des deux allait craquer le premier? Après une quinzaine de minutes, Drag ne pouvait plus tenir. Il posa bruyamment son livre sur la table et tourna un regard furibonde en direction de Potter. _

_- N'as-tu donc pas appris à dire "bonjour"? Cracha-t-il hargneusement. Ou bien cette coutume est trop "ordinaire" pour le grand Harry Potter? _

_Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres fermes du brun et Drago maudit silencieusement son cœur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bondir dans sa poitrine. Malgré cela, il réussit à garder son air renfrogné. _

_- Bonjour. Répliqua Potter. _

_- Oh va-t-en. Tu es si exaspérant._

_- Pourquoi? Tu m'ignorais toi aussi. _

_Drago n'avait pas le temps pour jouer à ces petits jeux. Il avait des courses à faire. En fait, n'importe quoi était plus important que de voir cet imbécile qui se croyait hilarant et qui regardait tout le monde de haut. _

_- Je ne t'ignorais nullement. Rétorqua-t-il vertement. Cela serait indigne de ma personne. _

_- Je vois… Je suis désolé de m'être montré indigne… Devrais-je te faire un cadeau pour me faire pardonner? _

_Drago s'apprêtait à lui lancer un regard venimeux lorsque le brun lui tendit une rose blanche. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était nullement une fille et qu'une rose blanche n'allait certainement pas lui faire oublier son comportement inacceptable. Pourtant… un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne délicatement la rose blanche. _

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené cela? Demanda-t-il. _

_- Parce qu'elle m'a fait songer à toi. Magnifique… et capable de grande cruauté sans même le savoir. _

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je ne suis pas cruel! _

_- Sans le savoir. Répéta Potter. Tu pourrais me blesser au plus profond de mon être sans même le réaliser. _

_- Ah. Je suis donc une personne cruelle. Reprends ta stupide fleur. _

_Il s'apprêtait à la lui jeter au visage lorsque Potter se saisit de son visage d'une main et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Drago était convaincu qu'il aurait dû protester davantage, mais les lèvres du brun avaient déjà disparu avant qu'il ne puisse s'indigner. _

_- Je ne suis pas censé avoir une âme. Je ne suis pas censé éprouver de tels sentiments. Souffla Potter. Et pourtant… Ridicule. _

_- Toujours aussi étrange Potter. _

_Drago déposa alors sa fleur sur la table et ce fut à son tour de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il était peut-être étrange, mais il ne pouvait se battre contre les sentiments qui envahissaient son cœur. Après tout… il était amoureux… _

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction et qui désirent que je réponde à leur review, vous devez me donner votre adresse courriel ^^!

**Chapitre 14**

Drago avait peut-être la satisfaction d'avoir tué Maugrey, mais sa mission était loin d'être terminé. Il savait que le vieil homme avait été responsable de la mort de sa mère, mais comment était-il censé découvrir qui était responsable de la mort de son père? De ses oncles et de ses tantes? Il n'avait aucune information et Bellatrix avait été particulièrement inutile sur le sujet. Il ignorait comment trouver les informations dont il avait besoin… surtout qu'Harry Potter semblait soupçonner qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'il soit, en fait, celui qui avait tué Maugrey. La seule chose qui le sauvait était ce faux mur dans sa mémoire… et si Rogue décidait d'aller fouiller dans son esprit. Il eut une grimace en y pensant. Il n'allait plus prendre le risque de se promener sous sa forme astrale pendant quelques temps. Une semaine au maximum. Il devait donc trouver ses informations d'une autre façon… Le blond jeta un bref regard en direction d'Hermione qui semblait complètement absorbée par le livre qu'elle lisait alors que Ron semblait fasciné par les spaghettis qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Drago se pencha alors jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient toutes proches de l'oreille du roux.

- Si tu lèves les yeux… je te promet une surprise.

Le rouquin se redressa d'un coup, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le regard de Drago se posa sur Potter qui semblait les fixer intensément tout en n'affichant aucune expression. Seigneur qu'il méprisait ce type… et il était temps qu'il le lui rappelle. Avant que Ron ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il plaqua sensuellement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le roux ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Drago ne put que se féliciter en réalisant que Ron embrassait bien. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, il jeta un vague regard en direction de la table des professeurs. Potter continuait à les fixer, son visage toujours aussi d'expression avant de se remettre à manger. Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas lui dire un retentissant "Va te faire foutre!"

- Hé bien! S'il suffit que je lève les yeux pour mériter une telle récompense, que vas-tu faire si je t'offre un diamant?

- Un strip-tease.

- Wow! Raison de plus pour que je me mette à travailler! Ce diamant ne s'achètera pas tout seul! Promets-tu de m'attendre?

- Non désolé. Mon cœur est volatile.

- Être cruel.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors que Ron faisait semblant de sangloter. Hermione ne leva pas le nez de son livre bien qu'un minuscule sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda Drago.

La brunette ferma brusquement son livre, un sourire innocent, trop innocent, aux lèvres.

- Rien d'intéressant! Juste un livre sur les différentes espèces d'oiseaux.

Le blond leva un sourcil et même Ron eut un regard perplexe.

- Tu connais déjà toutes les espèces d'oiseaux. Tu avais lu un livre dessus pendant les vacances de noël. Fit-il remarquer.

- Tu as lu un livre sur les oiseaux… pendant les vacances. Répéta Drago, abasourdi.

Hermione devient écarlate avant de leur faire signe de s'approcher. Quoi? Ils étaient retournés à l'école à présent? Ils allaient commencer à murmurer des secrets et à s'envoyer des lettres? Seigneur… Quelle plaie.

- J'ai trouvé les journaux de Maugrey. Souffla-t-elle.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ça? S'étonna Drago alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à la chamade.

Alastor Maugrey devait connaître énormément de secrets sur l'Ordre du Phénix… il devait aussi savoir qui avait tué ses parents… qui avait eu la brillante idée de mettre à feu et à sang la demeure dans laquelle il avait vécu. Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux à cette pensée.

- Je… Hé bien… Il faisait le ménage de sa chambre et… hé bien…

- Hermione, le gentleman cambrioleur. Ricana Ron.

- Ce n'est pas du vol! Ils allaient les jeter à la poubelle de toute façon!

Avant que leur argumentation puisse aller plus loin, Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de Weasley avant de faire un léger sourire.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle peut bien lire ce qu'elle veut. Personne d'autres ne voudrait savoir la vie du vieux Maugrey Fol'œil.

- C'est bien vrai. Approuva Ron.

- La connaissance est tout ce qui compte! Riposta Hermione.

Drago se contenta de se saisir du col de Weasley pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le roux était une bonne distraction et il avait enfin découvert un moyen d'en savoir plus sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne pouvait qu'être extrêmement satisfait. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui et il arrêta d'embrasser Weasley pour se tourner vers cette personne et ne put que froncer les sourcils en voyant le visage souriant de Rogue.

- Monsieur White, il faudrait que je vous parle. Déclara mélodieusement le métisse.

Drago se résigna à se lever et à suivre celui-ci jusqu'à son bureau. Sans que Rogue ne le lui propose, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et croisa les bras. Il n'était pas censé avoir un rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler plus que nécessaire.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Day?

- J'étais entrain d'embrasser un gars superbe, alors oui… j'allais très bien merci.

Rogue eut un petit sourire amical et, comme d'habitude, Drago eut l'envie de lui arracher le visage. Il ignorait pour quelle raison Rogue semblait l'énerver autant… Peut-être était son sourire perpétuellement faux… ou bien le fait qu'il était celui qui était prêt à le tuer sans la moindre hésitation… ou bien il n'aimait tout simplement pas son visage bien qu'il soit superbe. Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait éperdument.

- Es-tu nerveux à cause de la mort de Maugrey?

- Pourquoi le serais-je? Demanda Drago en essayant d'avoir l'air irrité.

Il détestait cette attente… S'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait toute sa mémoire, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement le tuer? Devait-il donc faire prolonger le suspense jusqu'à ce qu'il pense devenir fou?

- Un milieu instable n'est certainement pas rassurant pour toi. Tu as déjà connu bien trop d'instabilité dans ta vie.

- Ce n'est pas la mort d'un type que je ne connaissais pas qui va bouleverser ma vie.

- Je vois… Te souviens-tu que je t'avais demandé, à l'une de nos séances, de te trouver un but. Alors, y as-tu réfléchi?

Drago haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

- De ne pas me battre? Suggéra-t-il avec indifférence.

Les yeux mauves se glacèrent alors que le sourire se Rogue semblait se faire encore plus gentil. Ce type était un menteur et un manipulateur… Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un mémoire ce qui était hautement dérangeant.

- C'est un but fort intéressant, mais qui ne permet pas une bonne intégration.

- Quel serait un but qui permettrait une "bonne intégration"? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

- Je mettais donner un but quand je suis rentré dans l'Ordre du Phénix… C'est ce but qui me permet de me réveiller tous les matins et d'avancer.

- Et c'était?

Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et provoquaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau de porcelaine. Drago avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux.

- De ne plus jamais être seul.

Quel mensonge. Mais, il ne pouvait pas contredire Rogue. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Rogue se redressait calmement tout en croisant ses longues jambes.

- J'ai très peur de la solitude, et toi Day?

Drago aurait pu dire des milliards de choses. Il ne voulait plus être une victime. Il ne voulait plus être baiser par tout ce qui bougeait. Il ne voulait plus être un drogué. Il ne voulait plus être une pute.

- J'ai peur de perdre ceux que j'aime.

Et il s'était arrangé pour ne plus jamais aimé qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Il était impossible d'aimer Bellatrix et il n'aimait certainement pas Ron et Hermione. Ils lui permettaient d'avoir l'air d'une personne normale, mais… Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'aimer qui que ce soit. L'amour faisait bien trop mal. Pour l'instant, son unique amour était la vengeance et elle allait probablement l'emmener dans sa tombe.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu as décidé d'embrasser un homme que tu n'aimes pas? Demanda Rogue.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je l'aime bien.

- Mais, tu ne **l'aimes** pas.

- Je perds toujours ceux que j'aime. Rétorqua Drago.

Il se maudit silencieusement lorsque ses paroles s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Le regard de Rogue s'aiguisa alors que son sourire devenait compréhensif.

- Qui as-tu donc perdu Day?

- J'avais une amie… une seule amie dans le bordel de… mon proxénète.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier Alice? Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus. Les clients trouvaient qu'ils se ressemblaient vaguement et aimait bien faire des tripes à trois avec eux.

- Elle était… brisée comme moi.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils serrés l'un contre l'autre durant la nuit? Sanglotant pour que quelqu'un vienne les sauver… N'importe qui… Il pouvait se souvenir de sa main se resserrant autour de la sienne alors qu'ils se faisaient défoncer par des hommes qui ne les voyaient que comme des poupées gonflables.

- Elle était… importante à mes yeux.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Elle est morte. Overdose.

Ce qui avait été la morte qu'il avait souhaité à cette époque. Son métabolisme était, malheureusement, trop fort pour succomber alors qu'Alice n'avait pas survécu. Il avait fait un mois… un mois seul dans cet endroit… Une nausée le souleva et il dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer la moindre émotion face à Rogue.

- Elle est partie sans moi… À cette époque, j'aurais souhaité partir avec elle.

Et il finirait par partir… Il suffisait qu'il accomplisse sa vengeance pour pouvoir, enfin, disparaître de ce monde en paix. Est-ce que cette vie méritait vraiment d'être vécue de toute façon? Il ne le croyait pas. Et il allait s'assurer d'emporter avec lui tous les salauds qui s'étaient arrangés pour le jeter dans cet enfer.

- Day… Pour notre prochaine séance, j'aimerais que tu écrives une lettre à Alice.

- Elle est morte. Répliqua le blond.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Drago hocha lentement la tête avant de se relever. Il prit à peine le temps de saluer Rogue avant de sortir de son bureau. Il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer dès qu'il rentrait dans le bureau du métisse… Seigneur… quelle… Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il fut violemment propulsé dans une salle vide. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur taille normale lorsqu'il vit que la personne qui venait de le prendre aussi sauvagement n'était que Blaise Zabini. Le mulâtre semblait sur le point de lui arracher les yeux.

- Pourquoi étais-tu entrain d'embrasser Weasley? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'il est sexy. Expliqua Drago avec un sourire. Jaloux?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Zabini se jette sur lui. Hé bien… Il n'était même pas capable de respecter son faux but. Rogue allait être déçu.

()()()()

Severus se tourna calmement en direction du conseil et lança un petit sourire à Black qui se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Hé bien… Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Dumbledore et son sourire s'élargit.

- Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit qu'il était dangereux? Susurra-t-il avec amusement.

- Nous ne savons même pas si c'est lui. Rétorqua Black.

- Effectivement… et j'ai le plan parfait pour découvrir ses véritables dispositions.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Son plan était parfait… et il prouverait si Drago Malfoy était un tueur ou non… Il n'allait certainement pas laisser cet enfant détruire ses chances à sa vengeance. Il était prêt à tout pour tuer les personnes qu'il désirait tuer.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 15**

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre à gigoter alors que le bus dans lequel il se trouvait l'emmenait dans une destination inconnue. Son regard se posa sur Weasley qui souriait comme un imbécile. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait aussi fébrile. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire que l'Ordre du Phénix ait décidé de les entrainer à l'extérieur de leur QG? Il trouvait, bien évidemment, cela extrêmement stupide, puisqu'il était en guerre et que l'ennemi pouvait en profiter pour attaquer cet autobus à tout moment, mais bon… s'il prenait ce risque, cela voulait dire qu'il était préparé.

- Tu as l'air… Commença Weasley.

Sa phrase fut à jamais interrompu puisque les pneus de l'autobus décidèrent soudainement de lâcher. Le corps de Drago se raidit davantage et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se redresser tel un ressort. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des hommes en noirs ouvrirent violemment la porte de l'autobus et lancèrent quelque chose. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par le noir le plus profond avant de se sentir tomber en avant dans les bras de l'inconscience.

()()()()

Lorsque Drago rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta violemment en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans une cage. Il se jeta contre les barreaux, en essayant vainement de se sortir de là. Merde! Merde! **Merde**! Il essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir électrique et se figea en réalisant qu'il était incapable de l'utiliser. Comment était-ce possible? Un pouvoir ne disparaissait pas pour aucune raison! Sauf si quelqu'un bloquait celui-ci. Impossible… Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne en mesure de faire cela et il… Un homme pénétra alors dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et se mit à installer une caméra qui était fixé sur son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous? S'écria Drago. Où est-ce que je suis?

L'homme l'ignora aisément, se contentant d'ajuster la caméra. Drago s'obligea à reprendre son calme. Il devait s'agir d'un fidèle de Tom Jedusor, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était du même côté. Il devait simplement le convaincre de cela sans pour autant dire qui il était.

- Écoutez-moi… Je ne suis pas qui vous pensez que je suis…

L'homme continuait à l'ignorer avec superbe et, après qu'il ait fini de faire ce qu'il devait faire, s'installa sur une chaise, semblant attendre quelqu'un. D'accord… il attendait son chef de toute évidence… Pas de problème… Il lui suffirait de parler de Bellatrix… Sauf si l'Ordre du Phénix était déjà en route et que l'un de ses membres l'entendait dire le nom de sa tante, ce qui voulait dire que son infiltration serait terminé. Son but ne serait jamais atteint… Et Bellatrix le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses paumes et il crispa les dents. Il pouvait supporter la torture. Il savait que cela pouvait arriver et il y était préparé. Il avait un but à accomplir et il n'était pas question que cela s'arrête alors qu'il venait de tuer Maugrey. Quelqu'un pénétra, à nouveau dans la pièce, et Drago se tourna vivement, bien préparé à argumenter contre le kidnappeur. Ses mots de figèrent dans sa gorge alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. La terreur qui le prit le fit presque hurler et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

- Masanov… Souffla-t-il.

Le proxénète russe lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de s'asseoir devant sa cage, se contentant de le regarde avec un amusement mal dissimulé. Drago ne flancha pas alors que son ancien proxénète le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il n'était plus une pute droguée… Il n'était plus une pute droguée… Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il n'était plus Day White. Masanov ne pouvait plus le vendre au premier venu pour ensuite lui donner de la drogue pour le calmer. Il n'était plus cette personne. Il n'était plus cette personne.

- Day… Day… Day… Un revenant. Je suis presque prêt à redevenir croyant.

- Si tu me gardes ici, je te ferais rencontrer les anges plus tôt que tu ne l'aurais imaginé.

Bien… Sa voix était calme et glacial. Il devait penser rationnellement et calmement. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici? Le bus avait été attaqué… Où étaient les autres élèves? Pourquoi Masanov était-il là? Son ancien proxénète ne travaillait pas pour Tom Jedusor. Pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine d'attaquer un bus de l'Ordre du Phénix?

- Tu as toujours été un petit comique Day. Ricana Masanov.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

- Tu dis cela comme si je ne t'avais pas chercher pendant des années…

Drago fronça les sourcils alors que les yeux bruns de Masanov le fixaient avec une lueur qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. C'était la même lueur qu'il avait toujours avant de le foutre à genoux et l'obliger à le sucer. Une lueur qu'il avait appris à redouter.

- Pourquoi me chercher? Siffla Drago. Je n'étais qu'une pute parmi les autres.

- Je dois admettre qu'au début je me suis dit la même chose. Day White… un orphelin sans nom et sans mémoire… Tu es très joli, bien évidemment. Mais bon… rien d'extraordinaire et pas vraiment mon style.

C'est vrai… il préférait les filles aux gros seins et il n'avait pu qu'en remercier le ciel. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Pas du tout le moindre sens… Comment Masanov l'avait-il trouvé? Il n'était qu'un proxénète… un bandit de pacotille… Il avait fait de sa vie un enfer, mais il n'était rien… Il n'avait aucun pouvoir dans cette guerre.

- Je vois, grâce à ton expression, que tu te poses des milliards de questions. Laisse-moi donc y répondre… Depuis l'attaque surprise qui m'a laissé sans le moindre sous… je me suis recyclé… j'ai changé de… clientèle.

Drago n'oublierait jamais cette attaque… C'était grâce à elle que Bellatrix l'avait trouvé… Elle l'avait sauvé de cet enfer en attaquant la maison de Masanov et en mettant le feu sur tout sur son passage.

- Depuis cette attaque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi…

- Un homme comme toi a des tas d'ennemis. Cracha Drago.

- Oui, mais aucun n'aurait eu assez de puissance pour me ruiner de la sorte. Toutes mes putes… mortes…

- Nous ne sommes pas tous morts. Fit remarquer le blond.

- Oh… je le sais… une dizaine a survécu à ce massacre… Enfin, avait survécu au massacre. Rectifia le russe. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un coup contre moi… parce que quelqu'un voulait me voler ce qui m'appartenait.

Le cœur de Drago, qui s'était calmé, reprit un rythme erratique alors que Masanov promenait l'une de ses mains contre les barres de sa cage. Le russe l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais vu Masanov utilisé un pouvoir spécial, mais il était capable d'empêcher les êtres comme lui d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs… Bordel de merde…

- J'ai essayé de comprendre… vraiment essayé… S'il s'agissait d'un proxénète rival, pourquoi tuer mes putes? Pourquoi ne pas les prendre plutôt? Pourquoi être aussi négligent? Ensuite j'ai réalisé… ce n'était pas mes putes qu'on voulait, mais **une** pute. Une de celles qui avaient survécu. Je les ai toutes trouvées… Aucune ne m'a donné de réponse satisfaisante…

Le blond sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner sur son visage, mais il resta parfaitement immobile. Calme… Calme… Il devait rester calme…

- Je les ai retrouvés assez facilement, hormis toi… Day White… disparu de la surface de la terre… Je me suis dit que forcément c'était toi le grand prix… Mais, pourquoi? Pourquoi un orphelin sans héritage aurait-il la moindre importance? Je me suis posé tellement souvent la question… Pourquoi faire une attaque aussi spectaculaire… pour une pute sans importance.

- Tu es entrain de divaguer, Masanov. Cracha Drago. Quelqu'un te détestait et t'a attaqué… j'en ai juste profité pour m'enfuir.

- Alors, je me suis mis à fouiller ton passé… à fouiller et à fouiller… je me suis découvert l'âme d'un Sherlock Holmes.

Masanov lui lança un sourire railleur et Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Bravo pour toi. Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver.

- Oh non… tu te trompes… Répliqua le proxénète.

Masanov se tourna alors vers le caméraman qui semblait s'ennuyer à en mourir.

- J'ai découvert que ce cher Day White… Cette personne sans importance… valait tout l'or du monde. Je possédais un trésor et je l'ignorais. Les gens ont raison quand ils disent que nous remarquons la valeur de ce que nous avons que lorsque nous l'avons perdu.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je ne devrais pas te parler ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Déclara-t-il. Je parle à une personne de la royauté.

Il lui fit alors une révérence et Drago lui montra les dents dans sa rage.

- Je parle à l'unique survivant de la famille Malfoy après tout. Je devrais réviser mes manières.

- Qui sont les Malfoy? Non, en fait je m'en fiche. Je ne connais pas ces personnes et je ne veux pas les connaître.

Sa voix menaçait de grimper dans les aigues, mais Drago se retint du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il devait rester calme… Il devait rester calme… S'il perdait le contrôle… s'il perdait le contrôle… Masanov s'approcha alors de la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait et Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il n'avait plus peur… Il n'avait plus peur… Il n'était plus un gosse de 17 ans qui ne savait rien de la vie. Il n'était plus un drogué qui était prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait… À être baisé, à sucer, à écarter les jambes sans la moindre hésitation… Un haut le cœur le saisit et il releva fièrement la tête.

- Qui sont-ils?

Masanov éclata alors de rire.

- Une noble famille… Une noble famille qui a été massacrée comme du bétail.

Le corps de Drago se raidit sous l'injure et il obligea son visage à ne pas trahir son émotion.

- Une noble famille qui a disparu dans le feu… D'ailleurs, on dit que leur ancienne maison est hantée par les hurlements de douleur de Lucius Malfoy… Ah, ces histoires de bonnes femmes.

- Comme tu viens de le dire, ils sont tous morts.

- Non… Le dernier de leur lignée est devant moi… juste devant mes yeux… Si j'avais su que tu étais un prince, j'aurais chargé le double à tes clients.

Si son père le voyait en ce moment.. Si son père l'avait vu lorsqu'il n'était que Day White… Sa gorge se serra et il plissa le regard. Si son père avait été vivant, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, mais il était mort et lui devait avoir sa vengeance. Masanov n'était rien… absolument rien…

- Tu as toujours été fou, Masanov, mais de là à imaginer que je viens d'une famille noble… Quelle imagination.

- Tu ne veux pas avouer qui tu es?

- Je suis Day White.

Une lueur d'impatience traversa le regard de Masanov.

- Ton nom est Drago Malfoy, mais je ne t'apprends rien. N'est-ce pas?

Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire… Il ne comprenait pas à quoi Masanov jouait. S'il avait des preuves qu'il était Drago Malfoy, pourquoi essayait-il de lui faire avouer? À moins qu'il n'est pas la moindre preuve… de toute façon, comment… mais comment avait-il fait pour le trouver?

()()()()

Severus était assis confortablement dans une chaise entouré de Dumbledore, d'Harry Potter, de Sirius Black et de McGonagall.

- Et comment cette histoire va nous prouver si oui ou non il sait qu'il est Drago Malfoy? Demanda glacialement Black.

- Ses émotions sont instables en ce moment. Le fait de voir son ancien proxénète le rend fragile… ce qui veut dire que la vérité sortira plus facilement. Si quelqu'un peut faire craquer Drago Malfoy, il s'agit de ce Masanov.

- L'envoyer à son tortionnaire… vraiment… wow. Siffla Black.

Le métisse ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, se contentant de fixer Drago Malfoy. Le blond avait les yeux luisants, mais il devait admettre qu'il semblait extrêmement calme pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait devant son pire cauchemar. Il croisa alors ses longues jambes et attendit patiemment que Masanov le fasse craquer. Il avait été facile de trouver Masanov et de le convaincre de jouer ce petit jeu pour une somme appropriée. Bien évidemment, il savait pertinemment que le proxénète ne survivrait pas. Surtout si Drago réussissait à s'enfuir de cette cage…

- Il va le tuer… Déclara Severus. Parce qu'il est obsédé par la vengeance. L'idée ne lui ait pas venu à l'esprit… pas encore… Mais, je n'en ai aucun doute.

- Il a l'air de simplement vouloir s'enfuir! Répliqua Black. Il a l'air d'un enfant terrifié! Bordel!

- C'est là que tu as tord Black. Il n'est pas un enfant. Pas depuis la nuit où nous avons mis à feu et à sang sa maison.

Et il n'avait qu'à attendre que Drago prouve ce qu'il était entrain d'avancer. Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de survivre. Il était un danger à sa mission. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas…

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à **Appoline**! Merci de délirer avec moi durant nos conversations ^^!

**Chapitre 16**

Drago fixait Masanov qui le regardait avec une agitation grandissante. Le sourire moqueur devenait de plus en plus crispé et le blond n'y comprenait rien. Que voulait-il de lui exactement? Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver? À quoi servait cette foutue caméra qui filmait chacun de ses mouvements?

- Pourquoi la caméra? Demanda froidement le blond.

- Parce que je veux que tu me dises que tu es Drago Malfoy… Ensuite, je vais l'envoyer au plus offrant. Après tout, qui ne serait pas prêt à payer le prix fort pour le dernier Malfoy?

- Tu risques d'être déçu, puisque je suis convaincu que personne ne payera pour une copie de ce fameux Malfoy.

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres du russe avant qu'il ne s'approche de sa cage, les mains derrière le dos.

- Tu ne sembles pas être prêt à coopérer alors que nous savons, toi et moi, que tu sais qui tu es.

- Bien évidemment que je sais qui je suis. Day White.

- D'accord, peut-être as-tu besoin d'une petite… récompense.

Il mit alors sa main derrière lui et le cœur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant une seringue. Son corps se mit à trembler tant l'anticipation était forte. Contre sa volonté, sa main se faufila violemment entre les barreaux de sa cage, essayant vainement d'attraper la seringue Le sourire de Masanov s'élargit avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de quelques pas.

- Maintenant dis-moi Drago… Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je…

- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre toutes ces années?

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il était simplement obnubilé par cette seringue qui contenait tout ce qu'il désirait dans ce monde. L'oublie le plus total… La joie absolue pendant quelques magnifiques minutes. Plus rien ne lui faisait mal… Il pouvait être entrain de se faire baiser de la plus vile des façons et il ne ressentait rien. Rien du tout. C'était ce qu'il voulait… C'était ce qu'il désirait… C'était… Non! Son bras s'arrêta violemment alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait se venger. Il voulait faire souffrir tous ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation. Il voulait faire regretter à l'Ordre du Phénix de ne pas l'avoir tué. C'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Pas cette drogue… plus maintenant… Il s'enlaça alors violemment, essayant d'ignorer les tremblements qui secouaient son être. Il n'était plus une pute droguée. Il n'était plus une pute droguée. Il devait se souvenir de cela. Il était Drago Malfoy… Il était celui qui allait se venger… les venger… tous… tous… Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Le petit sourire se Masanov disparut aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais te donner cette drogue, si tu réponds à mes questions.

- Je répondrai à tes questions sans que tu ne m'offres quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi je suis ici? Parce que tu m'as emmené ici. Comment ai-je fait pour survivre? Le corps humain s'adapte à tout, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Masanov qui semblait perdre patience. Pourquoi était-il si désespéré? S'il avait réussi à le kidnapper sous le nez de l'Ordre du Phénix, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argents. L'Ordre du Phénix était une organisation puissante et riche… Il était impossible que Masanov puisse organiser une attaque de cette envergure… Il était impossible… Une minute… Une minute…

- Tu es Drago Malfoy. Je sais que tu es Drago Malfoy.

- Et moi je te dis que je ne suis pas un fils de nobles. Bordel! J'étais un prostitué! Comment un fils de nobles pourrait tomber aussi bas?

Grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix. Voilà comment il était tombé aussi bas. Parce qu'Harry Potter et Sirius Black les avaient trahis sans la moindre hésitation. Masanov ouvrit alors violemment sa cage et Drago eut à peine le temps de lever les bras qu'une aiguille s'enfonçait dans l'un d'eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Masanov le relâchait comme s'il était un sac de patate. Il se laissa aussitôt tomber au sol, la tête tournant horriblement. Masanov le prit alors par les cheveux, lui relevant méchamment le visage.

- Alors, qui sont tes parents? Hein?

- Probablement des cadavres. Cracha Drago, en essayant d'ignorer l'alourdissement de chacun de ses membres.

Il avait tant de mal à aligner ses pensées. En fait, tout semblait un peu flou… Il ne se sentait nullement euphorique, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de la sensation, mais essayait plutôt de la combattre. Il devait rester fort… Il avait une mission…

- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre? Pourquoi es-tu allé dans cette organisation?

- Quelle… organisation? Souffla Drago.

- Celle pour laquelle tu travailles!

L'Ordre du Phénix? Comment Masanov savait-il qu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix? L'Ordre du Phénix… L'Ordre du Phénix… Il avait tué Maugrey… Il avait tué Maugrey… L'ordre du Phénix… Masanov… Il eut la force de pousser un petit cri en réalisant soudainement ce que cette histoire voulait dire. L'Ordre du Phénix avait organisé son enlèvement. Bien évidemment qu'il l'avait fait! Il avait tué Maugrey en plein dans leur QG, il voulait découvrir s'il était le meurtrier… et son seul motif serait s'il se souvenait de son passé… Bien évidemment, tout était si clair à présent. Il éclata alors de rire alors que Masanov continuait à lui tirer les cheveux.

- Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer? Murmura-t-il en russe.

- Quoi?

- Tu penses qu'ils vont te récompenser après que tu m'aies sorti les vers du nez? Pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide?

Il recommença alors à rire tout en ayant la force de se saisir du col de Masanov et de l'obliger à se pencher vers lui.

- Ils savent que je vais te tuer… Ils veulent que tu me fasses dire la vérité et qu'ensuite je te tue. Ils ne te donneront rien.

Masanov poussa un grognement rauque avant de lui donner un coup de poing. Sa rage était si intense qu'il prit la caméra et la fracassa contre le mur. Drago ne pouvait que continuer à rire… et à rire… La situation était si hilarante. Ce plan était ingénieux… si seulement Masanov n'était pas aussi stupide… Son rire redoubla et il se tint le ventre sous l'hilarité. Son cerveau était dans du coton et son corps était détendu… Hilarant… Hilarant… Comme quand Potter l'avait baisé uniquement pour découvrir le passage secret qui l'emmènerait chez lui… dans sa maison… où tout le monde mourrait… tout le monde serait éliminé… comme des chiens… Hilarant… Hilarant… Il sortit vaguement de sa torpeur en entendant un coup de feu. Masanov venait de tuer son caméraman. Drago observa avec un certain détachement le corps de l'homme dont il ne savait rien. Masanov le prit alors pas le bras et le souleva violemment.

- Je vais avoir mon argent. Cracha-t-il. Ils payeront pour toi.

- Encore une fois… tu es incroyablement stupide. Si tu penses que tu vas pouvoir t'enfuir d'ici… Ils sont déjà en route… Dès que tu as brisé cette caméra… Ton destin était scellé.

Masanov pointa alors l'arme contre son front, le visage empli de haine et de colère. Drago n'eut même pas besoin de donner un ordre concret à son cerveau. Aussitôt, sa main se saisit du revolver et il cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il avait réussi sa manœuvre. Hé bien… C'était incroyablement dangereux ce qu'il venait de faire. Masanov recula de quelques pas, les mains en l'air. Drago haussa un épaule avant de lui tirer dans la jambe. Aussitôt, le russe tomba au sol en gémissant pitoyablement.

- Pitié… Pitié… Supplia le proxénète.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Drago alors que son regard avait du mal à se fixer.

- C'est drôle… Ils m'ont vraiment bien analysé.

- Pitié… Day…

- Ils savaient que je ne résisterais pas à la tentation de te dire la vérité. Après tout, je te déteste à peu près autant que je les déteste…

- Pitié…

- Je suis Drago Malfoy. Siffla le blond. Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Et je suis revenu pour une seule raison… me venger… me venger de ceux qui m'ont tout pris…

- Je t'en supplie…

- Et maintenant, je t'offre la récompense que tu mérites.

Et il tira sans la moindre émotion Masanov en plein dans le cœur. Le proxénète poussa un bruit qui semblait inhumain avant de fermer les yeux. Drago laissa alors tomber le revolver tout en se laissant lui même tomber au sol. La terre tournait horriblement à présent… comme tout tournait autour de lui… Il se roula sur le dos et se mit à regarder le plafond.

- Tout sera bientôt terminé. Murmura-t-il en russe. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Et je reviendrais vers vous… Maman… Papa…

Il resta moins de 5 minutes seul avant que Potter et Black n'ouvrent violemment la porte. Potter se dirigea aussitôt vers lui alors que Black s'approchait du corps de Masanov. Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'une main ferme se posait sur son visage.

- Day... Regarde-moi…

- Il a été drogué Harry. Ne lui demande pas de réfléchir en ce moment.

Le brun hocha sèchement la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter comme s'il ne pesait rien. Drago n'avait pas l'énergie de protester. Bordel, il n'avait pas l'énergie pour tenir sa tête droite.

- Je veux… aller à la maison. Murmura-t-il en russe. À la maison…

Et il plongea dans les ténèbres avec une infinie reconnaissante.

()()()()

Severus savait que Drago Malfoy se trouvait à l'infirmerie, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'aller le visiter. Cela ne servait à rien. Tout le corps enseignants devait être entrain d'observer le blond, tout en ressentant la plus vive culpabilité en imaginant la douleur qu'il devait endurer. Severus était bien trop occupé pour ressentir des émotions aussi ridicules. Il repasse, pour la dixième fois, la vidéo de Masanov avant que ce crétin ne décide de la fracasser contre le mur. Drago Malfoy lui avait dit quelque chose pour le mettre dans un tel état… mais quoi? Quelqu'un pénétra dans son bureau et se mit derrière lui, parfaitement silencieux.

- Bonsoir Harry. Salua-t-il cordialement.

- Il a passé ton test. Fit remarquer le brun.

- Non. L'examen était bien trop facile.

Harry prit soudainement sa chaise et l'obligea à se tourner dans sa direction. Le métis haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il semblait contrôler difficilement sa rage.

- Il a vu son ancien… proxénète… et ce n'est pas suffisant?

- Le dit proxénète lui a tout bonnement révélé qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de l'Ordre. Comment pourrais-je prendre les résultats au sérieux?

Le visage d'Harry se crispa davantage et Severus pouvait sentir la fureur qu'il dégageait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent délicatement en observant son ancien élève.

- Tu les as libérés, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il froidement. Tu sais que tu deviens… comme eux lorsque tu fais ça.

- Je ne peux rien y faire. Il est là. Je ne peux pas les garder en cage.

- Je suis désolé si tu aimes Drago Malfoy. C'est une conséquence… assez problématique, mais je me dois de l'analyser davantage… par tous les moyens requis.

Les yeux d'Harry se tintèrent de rouge et Severus le fixa avec un total ennui. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir le faire? Lui donner un coup de poing? Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague.

- Tu veux juste le tuer. Siffla le brun. Peu importe qu'il se souvienne ou non de son passé.

Severus se redressa alors, fixant droit dans les yeux son ancien élève.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Je veux le tuer. Parce que son futur ne pourra qu'être tragique. S'il ne se souvient de rien, ton mur dans sa mémoire le rendra fou tôt ou tard… S'il se souvient, il doit détester tout et tout le monde autour de lui. Pourquoi le laisser en vie? Et ne me dis pas un argument sentimental comme "je l'aime", aussi hors de contrôle que tu sois en ce moment, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu n'es pas comme Sirius, Dumbledore ou encore même Drago. Toi et moi, nous sommes à part.

Il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos lorsque Potter le prit violemment par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Il sentait que cela risquait de mal se finir.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal.

- Je ne veux pas lui _faire du mal_. Rétorqua Severus. Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique.

- Tu fais ça parce que tu les as enfermés.

- Oui, je suis capable de continuer parce que je les ai enfermés. Comme toi tu devrais le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer si nous les laissons en liberté. Ils ne sont que des faiblesses absolument inutiles.

- Je vais te forcer à les faire sortir.

- Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela?

- Parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois faible pour te convaincre de ne plus faire de mal à Drago.

Severus haussa un sourcil alors que le regard d'Harry devenait complètement rouge.

- Et comment vas-tu faire? As-tu l'intention de me torturer?

- Oui.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 17**

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ne put que maudire silencieusement sa vie en sentant que son corps semblait flotter loin… si loin… Il avait été suffisamment drogué dans sa vie pour savoir lorsqu'il l'était. Seigneur… Il n'avait jamais voulu retomber dans cet état. Mais, il n'avait rien fait pour une fois… Il n'avait pas cédé malgré la tentation. Et après? Après il allait devoir à revivre voilà tout. Son envie de drogue était bien plus basse que son envie de vengeance. Il devait se concentrer sur celle-ci et non sur la drogue… Jamais plus sur la drogue. Un gémissement imperceptible s'échappa de ses lèvres et une personne s'assit sur son lit. Il leva difficilement le regard et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant Harry Potter. Non… pas maintenant… il n'était pas assez fort pour endurer cet homme. Pas maintenant… Il ne savait plus masque mettre pour le tenir à distance. Il n'avait même pas l'énergie pour se redresser, alors jouer la comédie lui semblait impossible! Les yeux émeraude se posèrent durement sur lui et il sentit… quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Il le détestait… Oh oui, comme il le détestait. Il l'haïssait parce qu'il l'avait aimer si passionnément… Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il le tuerait en dernier…

- Je suis désolé. Murmura le brun.

Drago détourna les yeux, s'empêchant vaillamment de pleurer. La drogue le rendait encore plus émotionnelle… elle le rendait si fragile… Foutu Masanov… Pourquoi le remettre dans cet état de vulnérabilité? Ses émotions semblaient sur le point de sauter hors de lui… vers Potter… toujours vers Potter.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as enduré. Je n'ai jamais… jamais voulu que tu souffres. Tu n'étais pas censé souffrir.

Cela avait superbement marché de toute évidence. Drago se retint de justesse pour ne pas cracher ses mots. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue et Potter s'empressa de l'essuyer, comme s'il essayait d'effacer de sa peau les stigmas de sa douleur. Impossible… Seul le sang pouvait effacer sa peine. Seul le sang pouvait lui redonner la paix. Seul le sang… Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il l'avait trahi. Il ne voulait pas savoir si ses parents étaient dans le bon camp ou non… Il savait juste qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vivre… Aucune raison d'exister… Hormis cette vengeance… Elle le nourrissait, l'hydratait, l'aidait à marcher le matin… Il se refusait à la laisser partir.

- Je veux te protéger.

- Menteur…

Il tourna alors les yeux en direction de Potter et la douleur qu'il vit traverser son regard lui fit fermer les yeux alors que d'autres larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se fichait que le brun aille dire à Rogue ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il pouvait inventer une raison pour laquelle Day White dirait une chose pareille, mais, à cette seconde, il parlait en temps que Drago Malfoy.

- Regarde-moi.

Il n'avait certainement aucune intension de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il sentit le corps de Potter bouger sur le lit avant que des lèvres douces ne se posent sur les siennes. Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. D'une très mauvaise plaisanterie. Il venait de l'envoyer dans les bras de Masanov et il l'embrassait de cette façon? Il leva la main, bien décidé à lui donner un coup de poing, mais se figea en sentant quelque chose d'humide lui couler sur la joue.

- Je te déteste. Siffla-t-il contre les lèvres du brun.

Il aurait dû le mordre. Il aurait dû le frapper. Il aurait dû faire n'importe quoi. Pourquoi restait-il figé comme une statue? Sa main se posa sur la joue du brun et il enfonça durement ses ongles dans sa joue. Potter ne réagit même pas et ne fit aucun mouvement pour enlever ses lèvres des siennes. Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Drago alors même qu'il continuait à griffer l'homme qui l'embrassait et qui pleurait en même temps.

- Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

La bouche du brun se posa plus fermement sur la sienne et son corps se pencha contre le sien, son torse effleurant le sien. Il devait l'arrêter. Il devait l'arrêter. Il arrêta de le griffer et enfonça sa main dans sa chevelure, la tirant méchamment. Ses dents se refermèrent alors sur la lèvre inférieure et il la mordit à la faire saigner.

- Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

- Je sais.

Potter retira alors la couverture qui le recouvrait et la remplaça avec son corps. Drago se maudit pour le frissonnement qui le traversa alors que la haine brûlait en lui.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais.

- Je vais quand même te protéger.

- Menteur.

La langue de Potter se faufila dans sa bouche et il laissa échapper un sanglot tout en lui répondant. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Il le détestait… Il le détestait… Il lui avait fait mal… si mal… Il se fichait de lui comme d'une merde et il se permettait de l'embrasser?

- Tu es ma seule faiblesse. Souffla Potter ne se redressant doucement.

Sa lèvre et sa joue étaient ensanglantées et il ne semblait nullement perturbé par cela. Ses larmes se mélangeaient au sang… comme leur relation… Leur relation était larmes et sang… toujours ensemble… toujours douloureusement ensemble.

- Et à cause de ça… Je te pardonnerai n'importe quoi.

- C'est moi qui ne te pardonnerai rien. Jamais.

Les lèvres fermes se reposèrent sur les siennes et Drago ne put que fermer les yeux.

- La haine n'emmène que la haine. J'espère que tu le comprendras un jour.

Le brun se leva alors de son lit tout en lui caressant le visage. Il lui tourna alors le dos et commença à marcher vers la porte. Drago ne fit aucun bruit pour le retenir. Il était sur le point de tout perdre. Son corps, son âme et son cœur… À la vengeance. Pas à Potter. Il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur.

()()()()

Sirius se dirigea au pas de course jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cogner à la porte avant de pénétrer dans celle-ci. Rogue se trouvait devant son bureau et semblait regarder dans le vide. Lorsque Sirius referma la porte, il tourna à peine un œil dans sa direction avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Dehors. Ordonna-t-il glacialement.

Ce fut suffisant pour que le brun comprenne qu'Harry avait raison… Il avait véritablement raison… Il s'approcha de Rogue et le saisit violemment par les bras afin de le tourner dans sa direction. La lèvre de Rogue était fendue et il avait un œil au beurre noire. Il pouvait parier qu'il avait bien d'autres marques sur le corps, mais c'étaient ses yeux qui retenaient son attention. Ses yeux mauves qui semblaient flamboyer d'une haine féroce.

- Dehors. Répéta-t-il.

- Harry…

- Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait et j'ai compris. Tuer Drago Malfoy n'est pas la solution, il me la bien fait comprendre.

Une part de lui mourrait d'envie d'aller trouver Harry et de lui donner la raclée de sa vie. Pas qu'il réussirait, mais il était prêt à mourir en essayant. Malheureusement, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Rogue n'aurait jamais arrêté de persécuter Day White.

- Il sait qui il est. J'en suis convaincu. Siffla le métis.

- Il a réussi ton test.

- Parce que Masanov lui a presque écrit la réponse en lettres majuscules. Il n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Il est plein de vengeance et émotionnel. Une dangereuse combinaison. Je n'ai pas de preuve, bien évidemment… Et avec Harry qui a décidé de jouer au chien de garde…

Sirius ne croyait pas que Day White avait conscience d'être Drago Malfoy, par contre il pouvait reconnaître qu'il y avait des fortes chances que sa mémoire revienne un jour… et qu'au moment où ce jour arriverait, les choses risquaient de tourner pour le pire. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ça quand Rogue semblait si… si…

- Tu les as laissé sortir. Souffla-t-il.

Les yeux mauves se tintèrent de rouge et le métis le poussa violemment loin de lui.

- Je n'ai pas choisi de les laisser sortir. Ils ne servent à rien. Tu n'as qu'à regarder ton imbécile de filleul pour voir que cela ne fait que mettre toute l'organisation en danger.

- Tu es en colère.

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sembles pétiller de joie face à mon irritation. Qui disparaître dès demain matin. Je ne resterai pas dans cet état longtemps. Cela ne me rend pas efficace.

- Si tu changes, comment réussiras-tu à ne pas faire de mal à Day White?

- C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas… C'est ce que tu ne comprendras jamais… Les gens comme Harry et moi, nous nous faisons un plan et nous devons le suivre. Même si nos **émotions** sont enfermés.

Le cœur de Sirius se crispa dans sa poitrine en entendant la façon dont Rogue venait de cracher ce mot. Émotions… Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry et Rogue faisaient… Il ignorait ce qui leur était arrivé pour qu'ils arrivent à enfermer leurs émotions à volonté. Une seconde, ils semblaient dans une colère volcanique, l'autre, ils étaient parfaitement calmes.

- Quand tu es… sans émotion… tu deviens un monstre. Siffla Sirius. C'est ce que tu veux être Severus?

Le métis lui lança un regard de colère que Sirius ignora aisément.

- Tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne comprends jamais rien. Je ne suis pas une différente personne parce que je suis sans émotion. Tout ce que tu détestes de moi, je le ferais avec mes émotions.

- Alors, laisse-les libres. Rétorqua le brun.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire Black. C'est ce que tu refuses de comprendre. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter délirer sur mes émotions. J'ai un objectif.

- Oui ta vengeance… en quoi es-tu différent de Drago Malfoy?

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur le visage de Rogue, et si Sirius n'avait pas déjà vu à quel point il pouvait être extraordinaire sans toute cette haine, il l'aurait probablement abandonné sans la moindre hésitation.

- Je connais tous les pions du jeu. Il n'est qu'un enfant avec trop de pouvoirs qu'on a lancé dans une direction et qui la suit en croyant atteindre ce qu'il désire. Il ne sait rien sur ses alliés, ses ennemis, sa famille. Il est aveugle et sourd ce qui rend sa vengeance stupide.

- Il a été violé, vendu comme prostitué, drogué contre son gré… Ses parents sont morts devant ses yeux… Et tu penses que c'est stupide?

- Oui. Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi tout cela lui est arrivé? Est-ce qu'il sait qui étaient ses parents? Ce qu'ils ont fait? Non… Il est bien trop concentré sur **sa** douleur, **sa** peine…

- Il a énormément souffert.

Les yeux mauves devinrent glacés.

- Nous avons **tous** souffert. Il s'agit d'une **guerre**, pas d'un jeu pour enfants. Il a été violé? Moi aussi. Ainsi qu'Harry. Il a été drogué? Nous aussi. Mais, **pourquoi** a-t-il vécu tout cela?

Sirius était à court de mots, et il détestait cela.

- De la malchance. Répondit le métis. De la stupide malchance. Harry l'a mis dans le mauvais orphelinat, voilà tout. Il voulait le **sauver**.

- Il était en Enfer.

- Oh non… Ce n'était **pas** l'Enfer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sirius ne put qu'éprouver une immense tristesse. Allait-il jamais revoir l'homme qu'il aimait? Il croyait qu'il suffisait que ses émotions reviennent pour que leur histoire ait une nouvelle chance, mais il se trompait lourdement… très lourdement..

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Pourquoi le sauver? Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps à essayer de le sauver? Il n'en vaut… vraiment pas la peine.

Il le poussa alors avec son bras et partit s'asseoir sur son lit. Il semblait si fatigué..

- Il est brisé. Plus que brisé… Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il leva alors brutalement la tête.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je dois enfermer mes émotions? Parce que sinon je serais comme lui. Je ne verrais que ma propre souffrance, ma propre haine, et j'oublierais ce qui est vraiment important.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'y est donc si important que tu dois devenir un robot pour l'accomplir?

- Nous sommes en guerre et nous devons la finir pour qu'il n'y ait plus une seule personne comme moi. Des personnes sans avenir…

Il lui pointa alors la porte.

- Va-t-en s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus…

Sirius s'approcha alors de lui et posa sa main sur son dos, le caressant tendrement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une larme tombe doucement sur la joue de porcelaine.

- Je les enferme demain matin. Dès que j'en ai la force. Déclara-t-il froidement. Veux-tu vraiment rester ce soir?

- Oui.

À suivre…


End file.
